Rebuilt
by n u l l is b o r e d
Summary: Discontinued! When Orochimaru sealed Kyuubi's chakra something unexpected happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and neither does anyone else posting on Naruto.  
Hope you enjoy, my postings may be spread out, but that's just because I'm slow!_

**Rebuilt**_; a story by Null._

* * *

Orochimaru was livid; this brat had given him a slight challenge, and most importantly, had almost ruined his plans. But that is no longer a problem; he had just sealed the Kyuubi's power away. Well, there was a slight pulse of chakra before the boy fell unconscious. Now all he had to do was mark his new container, and he could be on his way, yes, this was just some entertainment, he decided. 

Rushing the stunned snake-basket-to-be, he punched him in the stomach, before leaping back and doing some quick hand seals, then extended his neck

And bit down, giving the boy the Ten no Juin, yes, this was a marvelous day, first he beats on the Yondaime's legacy, and then he claims his container.

* * *

Kyuubi was pissed, that damn snake dare strengthen his seal! Not wanting to be left vulnerable, he reached out with the chakra remaining outside of the seal, and copied the DNA from his jailor's teammates, and fed it to Naruto's regenerative ability. The boy's body would do the rest, the boy would no longer need to rely on him, and he would be strong on his own with this gift.

* * *

Sakura was scared, tired, and sweaty. Her teammates were just decimated by some weirdo dressed like a girl, which had a fetish for snakes and little boys. Sasuke-kun had a fever, and appeared to be having a nightmare, and Naruto-baka, well he seemed about the same. She sighed, if only she wasn't so weak, her team would be done with this part of the exam, even Naruto, the dead-last of the academy had fought against that snake weirdo, and had done better than Sasuke-kun too. 

That's when she sensed it, a presence behind her, turning with amazing speed with a kunai ready to throw, she paused, and her eyebrow began to twitch, _'Just a squirrel…'_ She thought, before she let her kunai fly, scaring the rodent away. Then the three sound-nin from early rushed into the clearing. Her eyes wide with shock, then she smirked.

That smirk didn't last long as the Oto-nin disarmed all of her traps, now she would have to face them head on. Well, maybe not, that weird spandex kid, Lee had just shown up.

* * *

What the hell had happened? His head felt like he fallen from the Hokage Monument, head first. His chakra felt. Wrong. And there was this raging buzz in the back of his mind, and his stomach burned, where that Snake-Teme had hit with that purple-no-jutsu thing, what did the snake call it? _'GO-G-YU-U? No… GO-G-YO-U? Gogyou Fuuin Yeah, That sounded right!'_ He thought. 

And who the hell was fighting? Making all that noise! Sure as hell wasn't helping his headache that's for sure! Scowling, and opening his eyes as he sat up, he looked to his left, to see his teammates, team 8, bushy-brows, and those Oto-nin. Sasuke was kicking one of the Oto-nins' ass, with a sadistic grin. That Teme was always showing off. But what was up with that awful chakra pouring out of him? Trying to focus more, so he could see through all that chakra, he felt a small tingling feeling in the back of his eyes, like when you sit on your leg too long and it 'falls asleep', then all of the sudden it was gone, and he could see more clearly, and everything moved slower. He could see chakra being molded throughout Sasuke's body, and he could see chakra being molded in the Oto-nin's arms and shoulders. Why was the Oto-nin molding chakra to those areas? And why was Sasuke molding chakra throughout his body?

Concentrating, trying to remember where he had heard what that does. He closed his eyes trying to block out all the distractions so he could think, it hit him, in the Academy, Iruka-sensei had talked about using chakra to dampen impacts, pain, and physical damage, and it could be used to augment muscles for added speed and strength. _'Well, that makes sense I guess. The Oto-nin is getting his arms ripped off so he's molding chakra to them, to strengthen them and lessen the pain. And Sasuke-baka is molding chakra throughout his body for added speed, and strength.'_ He analyzed to himself.

Why could he see chakra? Going back to Iruka-sensei's lectures, he remembered him talking about Konoha's Kekkei Genkai, specifically; Doujutsu, eye techniques. The Byakugan could see chakra, among other things, and the Sharingan could see chakra. The Byakugan could see through objects in near 360 degree vision. He couldn't see behind him, so it's definitely not the Byakugan. The Sharingan allowed the user to see more clearly, see things in slow motion, could copy nearly any Nin-, Gen-, and taijutsu. He remembered that these Doujutsu require chakra to work, so if his eyes are pulling chakra, then perhaps, he had a Doujutsu. Feeling his chakra he found that there was, in fact, chakra being molded in his eyes, and in a few places in his head, now just to see his eyes so he knew what Doujutsu it was. How was he going to do that?

His hitai-ate! He could see his reflection in his hitai-ate! But he couldn't feel it on his forehead, where was it? Looking down, in the area he had been lying in, he found it, folded, and cleaned with a damp rage lying beside it. Grabbing it, he looked at his eyes in it. They were red, with a single tomoe in his left eye, and two in his right. _'So, the Sharingan, that would explain the chakra being molded in my brain, probably needs more energy to process all of the information, and to help copy things to the memory.'_ He realized, _'Perhaps, if I focused on a particular thing in my vision, I could copy it.'_ Looking up, he noticed that the fight was over, and Sasuke was smirking, as the Oto-nin ran off. He focused on the smirk. Then concentrated, there, he smirked the Uchiha "I'm-better-than-you-are" smirk, as he cut the chakra from his eyes, noticing that the chakra molded in his brain stopped as well.

Standing, and tying his hitai-ate to his forehead, he glanced around as the smirk was released, Bushy-brows' female teammate was collecting him so that they could leave, and Ino was helping Sakura with her hair, witch was shorter he noticed, _'She's still beautiful with short hair. Actually, I like it better.'_ He though as he smiled a shy smile, Chouji, as always was munching on his chips, and Shikamaru looked bored. Sasuke was brooding, again.

* * *

Team 7, with both scrolls, made their way to the tower, at top speed. Their second scroll was an easy steal; they had found an Iwa team, with one unconscious team member. Naruto and Sasuke had taken the other two out rather quickly. As they approached, Naruto realized that they were trapped in a Genjutsu. He stopped, and flashed his Sharingan to make sure, he had deactivated it before his teammates saw. 

"Ne, doesn't this look familiar?" He asked his teammates, as they had stopped as well.

"We're in a forest dobe, it all looks the same." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, Naruto, it's not like we have been going in circles or anything." Sakura agreed.

"So then, why hasn't the tower gotten any closer yet?" He asked, with his eyes closed, "We are trapped in a Genjutsu. And I'm suppose to be the stupid one." Naruto scoffed and frowned.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked, looking at him strangely.

"Ok, genius, take a peek with your Sharingan." He stated, "Or, does that thing on your neck hurt too much?" He asked smugly.

Sasuke's eyes flew open in shock and then turned a glare at Sakura. "No, genius, she didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own. Don't automatically assume we're the weakest link in this team Sasuke, just because you're an Uchiha. Your arrogance is what makes this team fail, when we fail. You Sasuke are the weakest link." He finished, looking up at Sasuke and Sakura's shocked faces.

Sasuke's shock quickly turned to rage, and he charged. "Point and case, fool." He mumbled, as he side stepped at the last second, putting Sasuke off balance. Naruto dropped low, into a reverse sweep, and took Sasuke's legs out from under him.

"The Uchiha have fallen far, if this is all they have to offer." Naruto stated blandly.

Sasuke's Sharingan came to life, as he lifted himself off the ground, and glared murderously at Naruto. "So this is how Itachi must have stared at his clansmen as he slaughtered them. I'm so glad you intend to follow his path, the path of a genius Uchiha." Naruto drawled. Naruto's words however, fell on deaf ears, fore Sasuke had already started his charge. Naruto sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto smirked.

"No, I'm not an Uchiha, and I did not have the Sharingan until that Snake bastard hit me with that seal. From what I've been able to figure out is that, that malicious chakra I had been using to fight him, had copied DNA from you, and probably Sakura-chan as well, and that my natural regenerative ability, altered my body using that DNA. My Sharingan activated while you were fighting those Oto-nin." Naruto informed smugly. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Let's just finish this exam, get some rest, and we can get a few spars in after this part of the exam." He stated, with a smirk. Sasuke smirked right back, and continued down their previous path. Naruto looked to Sakura as she was right next to him and whispered, "I like your hair like this Sakura-chan." He paused, "It makes you 10 times as beautiful as you were before, I hope you keep it this way." He finished, with a gentle, though shy smile. Sakura blushed, and gave a shy 'Arigatou', and smiled back.

Naruto got a mischievous grin, then in a slightly louder conspiratorial whisper, he said, "You know, Sasuke still hasn't realized we're trapped in a Genjutsu." Sakura giggled softly, and he smirked when he saw Sasuke pause when he had heard him.

* * *

Team 7 made to the tower relatively easily, with a minor annoyance known as Ame-nin, and they had gotten another heaven scroll from them. So here they are, trying to figure out the meaning of some hanging scroll. They had realized that they needed to open their scrolls. 

"Wait, before we open them. Don't tell anyone about my Sharingan, I'll tell Hokage-jiji and Kakashi-sensei myself, after this part of the exam is over." Naruto said, looking to his teammates, who both nodded, he nodded in thanks, and opened his scroll.

Sasuke opened his, and smoke began to raise from the scrolls, thinking fast they dropped them and jump back, as the smoke cleared, a figure came into view.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted with happiness.

"Hello, Naruto. It's good to see you, all of you. Congratulations and completing the second part of the Chuunin Exams." Iruka greeted, causing team 7 to beam, and in Sasuke's case, smirk.

"Well, you're just in time too, if you had come any later, you have been disqualified. Follow me; you need to get to the meeting with the other contestants." Iruka informed, before he turned to leave, with team 7 following behind.

The preliminaries went smoothly for the most part, Naruto almost used his Sharingan, just so he could knock Kiba out of his stupid spin, and Sasuke almost used his Curse Seal, to royally beat the shit out of his opponent, and Sakura knocked Ino out, while getting knocked out by Ino. After Sasuke's match, Kakashi took him to a separate room, to seal his curse seal. Where Sasuke told Kakashi about Orochimaru using some sort of sealing technique on Naruto's stomach, he received an eye-smile as a response. _(**an.**__ Not gonna write out the prelims, waste of time! It's the same as canon.)_

* * *

After the Preliminaries, Kakashi took Naruto to the Hokage's office, where they are now. Sarutobi was watching Naruto with concern, as he smoked his pipe, and Kakashi was reading his book, nonchalantly, while Naruto fidgeted, uncomfortably. 

"Naruto-kun, why don't you tell use what happened, when you were fighting that 'Snake-teme' as Sasuke had called him." Sarutobi suggested and Naruto nodded.

"Well, there was a Fuuton jutsu that blew me away, while Sakura and Sasuke were close enough to the trees to get cover. When I landed, there was this giant snake, which ate me." He grinned, "Guess he bit off more than he could chew, because when I used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he exploded." Naruto chuckled lightly, Sarutobi smiled, and Kakashi looked up from his book, and eye-smiled.

"Then, I figured, if I had gotten attacked by that snake, it probably wasn't coincidence, so I ran as fast as I could to Sakura-chan, and Sasuke. When I got there, Sasuke was about to give our scroll to that snake guy, trying to buy our freedom with it. This if you ask me, was stupid, from what it looked like the guy had been playing with Sasuke, giving him our scroll would just mean he had gotten paid to keep playing with us." He paused, "So I caught the scroll as Sasuke threw it, and I decked him in the cheek and told him he was an Idiot. Then the snake guy attacked again, I got enraged, this guy was going to hurt my teammates, and he had been playing with Sasuke, like he was a puppet. Something inside me snapped, and Kyuubi's chakra filled my system, and I rushed him. He was still stronger, and faster than me, but not by much, I got the feeling I was nothing more than an annoyance. Then he sent a snake after a defenseless Sasuke, apparently, as a distraction, because as soon as I stopped the snake, the guy grabbed me with his tongue, and sealed off Kyuubi's chakra with a Gogyou Fuuin." He paused, and looked up. Sarutobi was scowling, and Kakashi had put his book away.

"But before the seal was complete, Kyuubi's chakra pulsed outward. Then came back, my theory is that, Kyuubi, thinking I'm useless without his power, which isn't far off I realize, wanted a way for me to protect myself, and him by proxy, while he was sealed. When I woke up a day and a half later, I had the Sharingan." He paused, and activated it, getting a collective gasp. "Kyuubi must have collected DNA from Sasuke, and Sakura-chan, and using my regenerative ability, yes it's mine, my body developed it from Kyuubi's chakra, so when my regenerative ability, realized my body didn't fit this new me, with the added DNA, it got to work. Now I have the Sharingan, I most likely have better chakra control, and my mind seems to function more smoothly, quicker, and I seem to be a bit calmer." He finished.

Sarutobi took on a thinking pose, while Kakashi closed his eye in thought. Sarutobi 'Hmm'd' then spoke, "We will have to run some medical tests to collaborate your theory, but most of all, you will need some training with your Sharingan." He paused, and looked to Kakashi, "I'm sure Kakashi would be willing, though he has already been ordered by my former teammates to train Sasuke, one on one." He finished.

Kakashi stepped forward, "It would have been my wish to train the 2 of you together, because of Sasuke's instability, especially now, after he had received the curse seal, but orders are orders. Though, I will leave a number of scrolls, and some instructions with Ebisu, and he can train you. Don't give me that look, Naruto. Ebisu is an Elite Tutor, he would be able to teach you more than I, because it's his job to teach, and I will leave him technique scrolls, and some Sharingan training techniques as well." He finished.

"Hmm. I agree, this would work best, and since my former student Jiraiya is in town, he will be able to remove the Gogyou Fuuin, and allow you to sign the Toad Contract, Yondaime-dono wanted you to inherit his jutsu, for saving Konoha from Kyuubi. This would mean you would have to become Jiraiya's apprentice, because he, being Yondaime-dono's sensei, is the only one who knows his techniques." Sarutobi nodded to himself, as he finished.

"Now before you go, let's find out what your chakra affinity is, so your sensei's know what to teach you, Hmm?" Sarutobi asked, as he fished something out of his desk.

Holding up a small, rectangular piece of paper, "This is chakra sensitive paper; it will react to the nature of your chakra in a unique manner. Just focus some chakra into the paper." He informed, as he handed the paper to Naruto.

Naruto raised a brow and then shrugged, and passed some chakra through the paper, it split in two, then crinkled and turned to ash. Causing Sarutobi's pipe to fall from his mouth, and Kakashi's eye to go wide with shock, followed by an eye smile.

"It would seem Naruto-kun, that you have three chakra affinities, Wind, Lightning, and Fire. This is quite rare; Ebisu will teach you more about affinities, when he starts your training. Now, you should go find Jiraiya, you should find him peeking on the women's bath, at the bath house, he has long white hair, and, well you'll know him, when you see him. Just ask him to remove your Gogyou Fuuin, and tell him to come speak with me." Sarutobi said, as he went back to his paperwork.

* * *

_Vote for parings, I'm leaning towards a Naruto x Sakura x Ino with a little Naruto x Temari on the side. This is my story, so don't get mad if I do something you don't like, but I will try and work with everyone's suggestions. For parings just tell me who you like to see with who._

_Null._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and neither does anyone else on Fanfiction.__  
Hope you enjoy, my postings may be spread out, but that's just because I'm slow!_

**Rebuilt**_; a story by Null._

* * *

Naruto was annoyed; he had 2 new senseis, both perverts. One; a closet pervert, and the other, an open pervert _'Though, it could also be said that Kakashi-sensei is a pervert too.'_ He realized, with a sigh he continued to stare at the white hair pervert in front of him as he peeked, and giggled at the half naked women on the other side of the fence. 

"Oi, Jiraiya! Hokage-jiji told me to talk to you!" Naruto shouted.

The older man, Jiraiya looked back at Naruto, before turning back to the onsen. "Go away gaki." He said, flatly.

Naruto's brow twitched, "Ne, Jiraiya, Hokage-jiji asked me to have you remove the Gogyou Fuuin, Orochimaru-teme put over Yondaime-sama's seal, containing Kyuubi." He informed, with a smirk.

Jiraiya's head turned slowly to face Naruto, and he eyed him carefully, "How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Hmm, a traitor with a big mouth, and the fact that everyone hates me." He stated nonchalantly.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine gaki, follow Me." He said, and began to walk away.

* * *

"Ok gaki, lift your shirt, and hold your breath." Jiraiya commanded and Naruto complied. 

"Gogyou Kaiin!" Jiraiya shouted, as he slammed his right hand into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto could feel that the affects were immediate, he smiled, as he righted himself, "Arigatou, Jiraiya." He paused, "Hokage-jiji asked that I tell you to go talk to him. I also need to see when Ebisu is going to start training me for the finals. So we might as well go together." He finished.

Jiraiya sighed, but nodded, "I'll meet you there." Then disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto's brow began to twitch again as he started to walk towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Sarutobi was doing his paperwork, as per usual, when he looked up all of a sudden, he smiled kindly, "It's nice to see you again, Jiraiya." He greeted. 

"You too sensei, but what's this stuff with the blond gaki?" He asked, irritated.

"You know who he is; he is to learn Yondaime-dono's techniques. You should have him sign the Toad Contract, then start his training after the Chuunin Exams." Sarutobi stated.

"I already told you, I'm not taking another apprentice since he died." Jiraiya nearly shouted, frustrated.

"Jiraiya, he has already used Kyuubi's chakra twice, this last time it was to fight Orochimaru in the forest of death, hence the Gogyou Fuuin. When Orochimaru applied this technique, Kyuubi reached out with his chakra, and copied DNA from his teammates, and Naruto's regenerative ability altered his body, giving him the Sharingan, among other things, we are still running a genetic analysis on his DNA. So we should know the full affects of this assimilation of DNA by the end of the week." Sarutobi informed, Jiraiya had tried to interrupt, only to be cut off his self. Needless to say, he was quite shocked to hear this information.

Jiraiya sighed, "The gaki should be training with Kakashi instead of Ebisu and I." He tried pathetically.

"He would have been, if my teammates had not already ordered Kakashi to train Sasuke one on one for the Chuunin Exams. Kakashi is Naruto's Jounin instructor anyway, and is giving Sharingan training techniques to Ebisu, along with several Jutsu scrolls for Naruto to learn, considering he has three affinities; Wind, Lightning, and Fire." Sarutobi explained, with a smirk.

"NANI!" Jiraiya shouted, "Three! Well I suppose it will be nice to see him sweep the Chuunin Exams, with all those jutsus Kakashi is giving him. Fine, I'll take him as an apprentice, and teach him the gaki's techniques." He finished with a sigh.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in." Sarutobi answered.

When the door opened, Naruto walked in, "Stupid perverted sensei's and there poofing away." He mumbled indignantly.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, we were just discussing your training. Jiraiya is going to be taking you as an apprentice after the Chuunin Exams, but will be teaching you to summon." Sarutobi informed.

"Thanks but um, when is Ebisu supposed to start my training?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight, after you sign the Toad Contract with Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun." A voice informed from the doorway, causing everyone to look to the one who spoke.

"Ebisu-sensei, what are we going to be working on tonight, a new jutsu maybe?" Naruto asked, with subdued excitement. _'Naruto, you sure have changed. Though I am glad you are still yourself.'_ Sarutobi thought kindly, with a gentle smile.

"Hmm, we will be working on your chakra control and body augmentation with chakra for the rest of the week. Then we will work on your Sharingan, then Taijutsu Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu." Ebisu informed, causing Naruto to grin with excitement, and Jiraiya to smirk.

"Alright gaki, you, me, and Ebisu will get going to you can learn to summon." Jiraiya declared and Naruto just nodded.

* * *

"Alright, sign the next open slot, in blood, then press your fingers into the blood, and press them at the bottom of your name." Jiraiya explained. 

After Naruto finished, Jiraiya explained the jutsu, "Now do the following seals; Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram, then wipe blood across your palm and slam into the ground, like so." He instructed, and then summoned a medium sized toad.

Naruto bit his thumb, smeared blood across his palm, and began completed the jutsu, when the smoke cleared, he stood atop a medium sized toad, grinning. Jiraiya, and Ebisu raised their eye brows to this, they though he would have had horrid chakra control.

"Ok, now try a smaller toad." Jiraiya commanded, being one of the Sannin he figured that the boy might have just put a lot of chakra into the summoning.

Naruto nodded, then dismissed the toad, before summoning another, smaller toad, who happened to be red, with blue spots, wearing a blue Gi.

"Hi, names Gamakichi, got a snack?" The toad introduced, Jiraiya's eye twitched.

"Ok, gaki, so you can summon, but we were under the impression that your chakra control sucked. What happened?" Jiraiya asked annoyed.

"Well I can only assume that when Kyuubi copied DNA from Sakura-chan, he found a way to give me her chakra control, genetically." Naruto theorized. "Though I might as well, practice the control exercises anyway; never know they could be useful, like tree climbing." He added.

"I agree, that way we will also learn the extent of your control." Ebisu interjected, pushing his glasses up. "Now, Naruto-kun, you will learn to walk on water. This technique is similar to the tree climbing exercise, but instead of maintaining a set amount of chakra you must maintain a constant flow of chakra, watch." Ebisu explained, before he stepped onto the small stream which they were training next to.

"Sugoi!" Naruto whispered, "Ano sa, I'll try too!" He shouted excitedly. Naruto placed his hands into the ram seal, and molded chakra, before focusing it on the souls of his feet, and stepping out on to the water, he almost immediately began to sink. His brow furrowed, _'I need to use more chakra.'_ He realized, and began to focus more chakra to his feet, and he rose to the surface, and stood calmly.

"Sugoi! Ano sa, can you teach me something else now?" Naruto asked curiously.

Jiraiya watched all of this with a light smile, _'The boy is learning quickly, all because Orochimaru underestimated him, that fool.'_ He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Hmm, I suppose we could begin working on body augmentation using chakra." Ebisu thought aloud, "Now, Naruto-kun, chakra can be used for many things, most notably are ninja skills such as Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Chakra can also be used to make a person stronger, faster, to dampen impacts and lessen pain, and it can also be used to heal, if you are trained in medical techniques." Ebisu lectured, Naruto nodded after a moment when Ebisu finished, signaling that he understood.

"Now you will be learning to increase your speed using chakra, once you master the basic form, you will move on to Shunshin, and it's subsidiary techniques." Ebisu explained, before he disappeared, "Now, mold enough chakra to fill your body with, condense it into you muscles, and meet me on the other side of the stream." Ebisu explained from behind Naruto. When Ebisu's voice had come from behind Naruto, his eyes had shot open with shock; he hadn't even seen him move!

Naruto placed his hands, once again into the ram seal, and closed his eyes, he focused his chakra, and packed it into his muscles, he could feel the power in his limbs, then, he opened his eyes, revealing the Sharingan, and exploded from his position, to appear next to Ebisu on the beach, panting slightly.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you have learned the first step in Shunshin no Jutsu. Now just keep practicing until you can do that until it becomes second nature to you, then we will move on." Ebisu instructed, with a light smile. Naruto jutsu nodded, and walked back out onto the water, and faced upstream, before appearing 10 meters upstream, panting.

"Hmm, he has realized that practicing this technique on the water is harder, and would produce larger yields within the same amount of time." Jiraiya stated, appearing beside Ebisu, as they watched Naruto zip up and down the stream.

"Un, he should be at high chuunin level with Shunshin no Jutsu by the end of the day if he keeps this progress going." Ebisu thought out loud. _(**an.** Un means yeah.)_

"How many techniques did Kakashi leave with you to teach the gaki anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

"7 techniques, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu, Katon: Karyuu Endan, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Chidori, and Bunshin Daibakuha. A Sharingan Genjutsu and instructions on training the Sharingan, also there was a scroll with information on the Sharingan, which explains how to use some of its abilities, such as coping and recalling what has been copied." Ebisu informed, "I plan on helping him with taijutsu as well as Kenjutsu. With his chakra capacity and control, he can literally go into any field he wishes, but every shinobi needs speed and a good hand to hand form, and good weapon skills. With this new development of high chakra control, if we have time, I will attempt to teach him Tsunade-sama's strength and perhaps I will collect a few basic medical jutsus from Hokage-sama's library to teach him as well." Ebisu finished.

"But most importantly, proper dress for a ninja, even though orange suits him, it will get him, or his teammates killed." Ebisu explained, "And I would be seen as a hero to the village for ridding it of that hideous orange jump suit." He finished proudly, and Jiraiya sweatdropped, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Naruto began training with Ebisu, Naruto had mastered Shunshin no jutsu to an acceptable level, he has learned all the C-Rank jutsu Kakashi left for him, and Bunshin Daibakuha. Ebisu found that it was actually quite easy to convince Naruto he needed more appropriate dress for his profession, only to find that what he wore was all that any civilian shop would sell him. Ebisu had solved that, by submitting Naruto's ninja license for approval for purchasing ninja equipment, because as long as they wore a Konoha hitai-ate, and their license had been approved, they could not be denied. 

Naruto now wears a white sleeveless, skintight shirt, black baggy pants, black shinobi sandals, and a katana through the back of his belt, with a black saya and hilt.

His arms are wrapped from palm to shoulder in black bandage wraps, which extend to cover the lower half of his face, like Kakashi's face mask, and he now wears his hitai-ate loosely around his neck. He also wears fingerless gloves, made of chain mail that covers his forearms, they're held in place by leather ties woven into them.

Right now, Naruto is working on Chidori, he's not too interested in it, but he had learned Sasuke was learning it, and he also had no other Raiton jutsu to learn, but he planned on mastering the technique before Sasuke.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, why don't you just use your Kage Bunshin to help you master this technique faster, I mean you don't want to be out done by Sasuke, right?" Ebisu asked, conspiratorially

"What do you mean, what is a Bunshin going do to help me?" Naruto asked, looking up from his nature manipulation practice.

"Well I figured you would have noticed by now, that whatever your Kage Bunshin learns; you learn when it is dispelled." Ebisu said innocently.

Naruto stopped, and thought back to the last time he used Kage Bunshin, and his eyes widened in shock, he remembers doing multiple things at once, that shock quickly turned to excitement as a smirk began to form, raising his hands into the familiar cross shaped hand seal, he shouted "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", and was surrounded by a hundred other Naruto's.

Ebisu's eyes widened slightly at the number, but smirked just the same, Naruto was most likely going to master the technique by the end of the week. He chuckled lightly, Sasuke was probably going to have to spend the rest of the month working on it, and still not master it to the level Naruto will, and everyone praises Sasuke as a genius and a prodigy. Laughable, if they had paid more attention to Naruto, he would have made Sasuke look like a first year academy student by the time of graduation.

Naruto learned 2 Katon techniques in a day, then learned Fuuton: Daitoppa and Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu the next day, it had taken him the rest of the week to learn Bunshin Daibakuha, and he hadn't been able to practice it all day, he was forced to stop to work on Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and his Sharingan, and through all of this, he had Never used his Sharingan to learn a technique, he had used it to better understand a technique after he learned it, and to help him with his taijutsu, but never to learn the initial techniques. A genius of hard work; a true prodigy, that's what Naruto is.

He paused in his thoughts as he looked up, a clone's Chidori had backfired had it had destroyed several others, he chuckled slightly, at least now Naruto will know not to do whatever the Bunshin had done, now.

"So he finally figured out the secret?" Jiraiya asked from beside Ebisu.

"With a little push yes." Ebisu answered.

"Chidori!" Naruto shouted, as he zipped through 12 clones, then let the technique disperse.

"Not quite perfect, but good enough for today." He stated, more to himself, "Now, for some taijutsu and Kenjutsu!" His clones gave a chorus of cheers, and drew their blades, and activated their Sharingan's

Jiraiya and Ebisu sweatdropped, he was going to have a mass spar with 70 or so Bunshin, all of which possessed the Sharingan. Well, quickest way to advance the Sharingan is to use it, and use it he would, multiplied 71 times. _'Good thing he still doesn't have a complete 2 tomoe."_ Jiraiya though idly.

* * *

_To clear a few things up, Naruto doesn't have an 'Inner Self' like Sakura does, Kyuubi only supplied useful DNA. Naruto will not be getting any other Bloodlines, unless he somehow gets captured and experimented on by Orochimaru. Kyuubi only helped there so Naruto could defend them, with out his help. Now I haven't decided but, I'm thinking of making it so when Naruto uses Kyuubi's Chakra his Mangekyou will form, but he can only use it while in Kyuubi transformation, but that wont be happening anytime soon._

_Parings are still undecided, but it's looking more like a Naruto x Temari with some Ino on the side._

_Thanks for the Reviews!  
Null._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and neither does anyone else on Fanfiction.  
Hope you enjoy, my postings may be spread out, but that's just because I'm slow!_

**Rebuilt**_; a story by Null._

* * *

Naruto had finished his training with Ebisu, well not so much as finished, but ran out of time to train. According to Jiraiya, he had mastered Chidori, along with the rest of the jutsus Kakashi left for him. He has advanced his Sharingan to a complete 2 tomoe. His taijutsu was superb, for someone who was dead-last a month ago, it still needed work, but paired with his Kenjutsu, he was adequate chuunin material. 

His speed was superb, low jounin at least. Ebisu had taught him the theory behind Tsunade's super strength, Naruto had nearly disregarded everything Ebisu had said, and began working with the theory into a speed technique, it mostly just enhanced his normal Shunshin, but he was still faster than before. He had learned some basic medical jutsu as well, though he wasn't very good at it, he didn't have the control to be a medic-nin, but he was sufficient for first aid, or in the field quick fixes. He had learned acupuncture, on request by Ebisu, so he could better attack his opponents' body's using pressure points, and senbon.

His thoughts however, were stopped when he entered the stadium, to stand beside Shikamaru, from the corner of his eye he noticed Neji was scowling, with a sideways glare aimed towards him. He just schooled his features into indifference; Shikamaru raised a brow, and then shrugged it off.

"How nice of you to join us; Uzumaki." The Procter whispered to him, with a smirk.

"Hai, hai. Ano sa, who are you?" Naruto asked, dumbly, the Proctor sweatdropped.

"Shiranui Genma." He introduced himself, and Naruto nodded.

Sarutobi stepped forward in the Kage booth, and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to Konohagakure's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches." He announced.

"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches" Genma began, facing the contestants, "Look at this." He stated, as he held up the tournament brackets, causing different reactions among them.

"There have been some changes to match-ups." Genma continued, "Check to see who your going against again."

"Ano sa, what happens if my Baka teammate isn't here when his match begins?" Naruto asked, rather annoyed.

"He will be disqualified." Genma answered bluntly.

"Baka…" Naruto muttered under his breath, "Taking after Kakashi-sensei… Shameless." He sighed.

"Listen up, although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules." Genma informed, "The matches will only end when someone dies, or gives up." He paused, "But if I decide a match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it. Got it?" He finished.

"The first match is, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you, go back to the waiting room." Genma stated, dryly.

After the ring was cleared, Naruto faced Neji, with a bored look. Neji just kept on smirking with smugness. "You know, you look like a girl, all you need is pretty kimono, and some make-up." Naruto stated, as he closed his eyes and got settled into a loose Taijutsu stance, and then he opened his eyes, to reveal his Sharingan for the first time in public, causing many to gasp. "Genma-san, may we begin?" Naruto asked.

Hearing that Neji too got into his Juuken stance, "First match; Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji. BEGIN!" Genma announced, before leaping back. The competitors just stood and stared, waiting for their opening. Neji moved his left foot forward, and Naruto disappeared, only to reappear with his right fist lodged in Neji's stomach, then alternating from left to right he began a 5 hit combo, with each punch lifting Neji higher off the ground, he then jumped an delivered a downward roundhouse kick to the back of Neji's head, sending him rocketing into the ground, unconscious.

The stadium was silent for a moment, before cheers erupted, "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced.

"You know, with that smirk, and smug look he had, I bet he thought he was going to win, too bad he thought he had the Sharingan, thinking he could see the future, fool." Naruto murmured, Genma nodded then smirked.

"Hai, you were pretty quick you know." He whispered back.

"Un, I know I'm fast, and I just wanted to humiliate him for being such an ass." Naruto replied, before beginning to walk off the field, he waved to the stands, before deactivating his Sharingan, and walking into the tunnel.

* * *

Sakura was stunned, _'This is Naruto…?'_ She thought, she just couldn't believe her eyes, she smirked as she looked over to Ino, who had said that Naruto would loose, "Guess you were wrong, ne Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, teasingly. 

Ino's eye twitched, "Geez Sakura, you didn't have much faith in him either, but I didn't expect anything like this." She began, "He was so fast; Neji probably didn't even see what hit him!" She half shouted, Sakura grinned, and nodded.

* * *

Hiashi was speechless, this, commoner had the Sharingan, and he defeated the best the Hyuuga had to offer, for the Chuunin exams, in less the 10 seconds, and he had the feeling that this boy had held back. 

Hinabi looked to her father, "Otou-san, I thought that the Uchiha had been murdered and that the only one left was Sasuke-san, who is that boy?" she asked. Hiashi regarded his youngest for a moment.

"That boy his Uzumaki Naruto, and as far as anyone knows, he's a war orphan from the Kyuubi's rampage." He informed, _'And the very thing in which the beast is sealed.'_ He continued to himself. _'I will have to speak with Hokage-sama about this.'_ He thought, as he turned back to the stadium.

* * *

"Hokage-dono, I was not aware of a second Uchiha survivor." The Kazekage stated, _'This is a most pleasing development, I will be able to test Sasuke-kun against the Sharingan without loosing him to his brother.'_ He schemed to himself. 

"Ah, Naruto-kun's heritage is unknown, Kazekage-dono, he is a war orphan, left behind during The Kyuubi rampage, 13 years ago." Sarutobi replied, while smirking internally. _'Oh, you're a bad old monkey!'_ He though to himself, while chuckling silently.

* * *

As Naruto walked into the observation deck, he found everyone else staring at him with surprise, or complete shock for others, while Shikamaru just looked at him more annoyed than shocked, and Gaara just stared at him murderously. 

Genma looked up to the Kage deck, and the Hokage's guard Shunshin'd down to whisper in his ear. Genma nodded, with an annoyed expression.

"The second match, Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara, has been delayed. It will be held after the rest of the matches." Genma announced, causing the spectators to become annoyed.

Kankurou's features registered panic at this announcement, looking to Temari for advice, he received a shrug.

"Third match, Sabaku no Kankurou versus Aburame Shino please come down!" Genma announced.

Kankurou quickly raised his hand, "Proctor, I forfeit!" he shouted, causing the spectators to become more annoyed.

"Third match Shousha, Aburame Shino, by forfeit! Fourth match, Sabaku no Temari versus Nara Shikamaru, please come down!" Genma announced, annoyed, at having to yell, again.

Temari jumped down, riding her fan. While Shikamaru contemplated his opponent's teammate's choice of action, deciding to follow suit, he began to raise his hand, when he felt a slap on his back and heard 'Lazy bastard' from behind before the hand pushed him over the ledge.

Grumbling, he mumbled, 'Troublesome blondes.' While Temari charged her lazy opponent for not taking her seriously, Shikamaru just regarded her lazily, as he dodged her assault.

"Tch, troublesome as it is, I can't loose to a girl, but I don't want to fight one either." He sighed, as he dodged another attack from a now enraged Temari, he ran into the small grove of trees for cover, and performed his 'Kagemane no Jutsu' in an attempt to capture his opponent off guard, she saw the shadow coming and jumped back, and kept going until the shadow stopped, realizing it could go no further, she smirked, and drew a line in the gravel with her fan.

Temari proceeded to launch wind blast after wind blast into the trees, trying to get the lazy bastard to make a run for it, while he began to make a plan.

Temari stopped, after a short while, trying to figure out what he was doing, when she noticed the shadow the wall was casting, she furrowed he brow in though, when several kunai flew out of the tree line, she leapt back and to the right, just as Shikamaru had anticipated, and she slammed her open fan down, at the line she had drawn earlier as she began to make hand seals for a Bunshin to confuse him, when she realized she couldn't move.

"Kagemane no jutsu, success." Shikamaru drawled. He stood and began to walk towards Temari, guiding her around her fan as she was forced to do as he was doing.

"How?" she questioned, confused, and curious.

"Tch, troublesome." He began, as he looked up, she did as well, being forced to do so because of the jutsu, he faced her again, "More shadow, and the fact that you hid behind your fan, which cast a shadow over you, it was relatively easy." He finished.

"Now what?" she questioned, embarrassed and a little annoyed at being defeated so easily.

He raised his hand, she of course was forced to do the same, "Proctor, I give up." He stated flatly, causing a mass sweatdrop.

"Nani!" Temari shouted.

"Troublesome, I'm nearly out of chakra, and it would be too troublesome to continue with it so low." He informed, in a bored drawl, and released the jutsu.

"Fourth match Shousha, Sabaku no Temari, by forfeit!" Genma announced sweatdropping slightly.

As Shikamaru and Temari began to leave, the Hokage's guard appeared next to Genma, whispering in his ear again, "Uchiha Sasuke, by the request of Kazekage-sama has been given 10 minutes to compete, or he will be disqualified." Genma announced, causing the spectators to be even more annoyed.

Naruto's eye twitched, _'Better not start taking after Kakashi-sensei…'_ he grumbled to himself.

* * *

"The ten minutes has expired, Uchiha Sasuke is dissqu-"Genma began, but stopped, as a swirl of leaves appeared beside him, his eye twitched in annoyance, _'Show-off.'_ He and the rest of the shinobi thought to them selves. 

"Hope we're not late?" Kakashi stated, eye smiling like an idiot. Sasuke scowled, with annoyance at being late.

"Just in time, actually." Genma informed.

"Fifth match Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara!" Genma announced, causing the spectators to cheer, which resulted in all the other contestants to think, _'What am I? Chopped liver?'_

Gaara appeared in swirl of sand, across from Sasuke, "Fifth match, BEGIN!" Genma shouted, Sasuke immediately took off, Sharingan blaring.

* * *

Sasuke's performance however, annoyed several shinobi, including Naruto, who had just Shunshin'd to stand next to Kakashi. 

"Ne, sensei, why is he using Bushy-brows' taijutsu?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

Kakashi looked to Naruto and 'Hmm'd' "Because he had copied it with his Sharingan, along with his speed, why?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Because, it's rude, to use someone else's techniques, right in front of them…" He began, "Just goes to show, all 'genii' are morons. He couldn't even develop his own techniques, or a taijutsu that fits him." He finished, looking annoyed.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, with well hidden surprise, "Ne, sensei how long did Sasuke take to master Chidori, if he finished the technique, that is?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Oh, three weeks why?" Kakashi stated, with pride, Naruto's eye twitched.

"That long? Only took me a week, though I did hospitalize myself from chakra exhaustion…" He stated, mumbling the last part, but Kakashi still caught it.

"Nani! One week! How?!" Kakashi nearly throttled Naruto for the information; Naruto just looked at Kakashi oddly.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He stated simply, causing Kakashi's eye to go wide with realization, "though Sasuke doesn't have the stamina or chakra to use enough clones to make a dent in his training. Nor can you teach him a forbidden technique; Hokage-jiji only lets me use it because it has no affect on me." Naruto finished, disappointedly.

Kakashi relaxed, and caught the look of disappointment, and nodded to the fact that he couldn't teach Sasuke a forbidden technique, he was also slightly disappointed in himself for getting overexcited, to steal training techniques from his other student to give to Sasuke, realizing his slight favoring of Sasuke, he chalked it up to spending a month with the spoilt brat, alone.

"Sensei, I hope you taught him more then just speed, and Chidori." Naruto stated, looking up to Kakashi.

"Why is that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, puzzled.

"Can't you sense it?" Naruto asked, causing a questioning look to come into Kakashi's eye, Naruto turned back to the stadium, "Gaara is a demon vessel." He stated flatly.

"Shukaku." He added, before Kakashi could ask, "Demonic chakra, plus sand, equals Shukaku." He finished.

Kakashi nodded grimly, as he realized that he too could sense it now that he was aware of it. Naruto looked up to Kakashi, noticing his worried expression, "Jiraiya already knows, he told me to give this to you, since you're faster than me, it's a suppression seal, it will force Shukaku back, completely sealing him off from his host, for as long as the seal remains in contact with Gaara. Works on me too." Naruto informed, whispering the last bit, but Kakashi heard it, and nodded grimly, "Just place it on Gaara's forehead, the moment you feel Shukaku's chakra spike, or I'll be forced to reveal myself, and my furry friend." Naruto finished.

Kakashi nodded, understanding what needed to be done, if Gaara got out of hand, sure Sasuke would get disqualified, but he would be alive, and it was better than if Naruto used Kyuubi's power to save Sasuke, because the spoilt brat would get jealousy again.

* * *

Sasuke was doing well, that is until Gaara erected his sphere of sand. Sasuke, seeing a chance to show off, not knowing that to be a chuunin you have to display cunning, devotion, _and_ skill, but he's an Uchiha, what does he know. Going through seals, lightning forms in the palm of the lefty, and he sprints at top speed, and plunges his jutsu into the sphere, a scream his heard from with in, and Sasuke smirks, that is until a clawed arm consisting of sand shoots at him, sending him back a good 5 meters, he lands on his butt, with a startled look on his face. 

He was preparing to retaliate, when white feathers began falling from the sky, and he heard several explosions, confused, he looked up into the stands, to see chaos, and the jounin-sensei's fighting off Suna and Oto nin.

* * *

Naruto cursed, Gaara had begun to use Shukaku's chakra, and would most likely go berserk soon. Using his advance Shunshin he appeared next to Sasuke, in a crouch, before he sped off and slammed his hand into Gaara's forehead, sealing Shukaku, and knocking Gaara out. 

When Naruto looked back at Sasuke, he saw that Naruto had his Sharingan active, "Gaara is the vessel of Ichibi no Shukaku, I placed a demonic suppression seal on him, and knocked him out." Naruto stated, with an Uchiha-esque smirk, Sasuke looked a little pissed off.

"Sorry I stole your match, but Gaara was going to release Shukaku, and he could have done some major damage, I'll make it up to you, with a spar later, ne?" Naruto stated, with a grin, Sasuke smirked, and nodded, just before Temari, and Kankurou landed, on either side of Naruto and Sasuke, preparing to fight for their brother.

Naruto raised an eye brow, "Do you think you can take on 2 Sharingan wielders, and win?" Naruto asked, smugly, he wasn't cocky; he was just trying to conserve energy by avoiding a fight. Sasuke smirked, as he locked eyes with boy in pajamas, and Naruto locked eyes with the blond female. Sasuke's smirk grew as he could see through the concealment technique on the puppet, and could see the chakra strings coming from the package on the puppet's back.

Naruto looked around quick, seeing that all the action was in the stands, "You wouldn't stand a chance, after all, I am like your comrade over there, how do you think I knew how to defeat him so easily?" Naruto stated, "I have 9, compared to his 1." He finished, semi-cryptically. The Suna-nin's eyes shot wide open with shock at this, "Just surrender now, so we don't have to waste our energy beating the snot out you." Naruto finished, Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look.

Naruto faced Sasuke, and locked eyes with him, knowing that he could use the Sharingan hypnosis Genjutsu, knowing that they wouldn't be powerful enough without a mature Sharingan, but that he could use it to silently talk to Sasuke with it. Sending the massage _'We need to save our energy; we are going to have to face other shinobi, no sense in wasting chakra, if we can defeat them with intimidation.'_ This all took less than a second, and Sasuke smirked, as he heard Naruto's voice in his mind.

"Besides, your Kazekage appears to be Orochimaru." Naruto stated, pointing to the balcony where Orochimaru was holding Sarutobi, with a kunai to his throat, causing the eyes of everyone else to go wide with shock as the looked up to the balcony. The Suna-nin quickly grabbed Gaara and ran, Sasuke was going to go after them, but Naruto motioned him to stop.

"Don't; they're no longer a threat, Gaara won't be getting up for a couple of days, and those 2 are only gennin, looking out for their little brother. We need to go help Kakashi-sensei, and help get the other gennin to the bunkers to help protect the civilians and academy students. You can knock a couple enemy-nins around on the way." Naruto stated, shaking his head in playful disappointment at the end, Sasuke's eye twitched, and he grunted in the positive, and they both sped off to help their sensei.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for this one, I've had a lot of work the past few days, and I've been really tired afterwards so I haven't been able to update until now. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Kyuubi-induced Sharingan Mutation;_

_I've decided, it will cause the tomoe to merge like the Mangekyou does, but it will become a 3-point-star that spins like the Mangekyou. Instead of the eyes becoming bloodshot like the Mangekyou, the veins around his eyes will bulge, but not as much as the Byakugan, only over his temples. He will gain 360 degree vision, the ability to see through objects, and the ability to track and predict all movement in his range of vision, he will see how he normally does with the Sharingan, just with the added abilities, and no chance of gaining the Mangekyou. (He'll still have all of the other mature Sharingan abilities.)_

_Vote for its name;_

_Karyuudo-Sharingan. (Hunter's Copy-Wheel Eye.)_

_Karyuudogan. (Hunter's Eye.)_

_Make your own._

_Thanks for the Reviews!  
Null._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and neither does anyone else on Fanfiction._

_Hope you enjoy, my postings may be spread out, but that's just because I'm slow!_

**Rebuilt**_; a story by Null._

* * *

Sarutobi, God of Shinobi, The Professor, had died. This along with the pressure of the council, and the stress of the whole situation he was in, cause his mask to break. He stood before the assembled clan heads and village elders, where he is to explain how he obtained the Sharingan. He sighed.

"Now Uzumaki, how did you steal the Sharingan!" Utatane Koharu asked, Naruto's eye twitched, and he contemplated giving some smart ass remark.

"I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning, ne?" He began, and seeing the irritated look on the majority of the faces present, he sighed again, "My teammates and I, were in 'The Forest of Death' when, as you know, Orochimaru attacked, I had been caught unprepared when a gust of wind, Fuuton: Daitoppa, hit. I was blow a few hundred meters away, and eaten by snake. I had used Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the snake was filled, and exploded, like a overfilled water balloon." He took a breath, and noticed that the majority were still irritated, and sighed again.

"So covered in snake, a ran in the direction I had come from, when I got there, Sasuke was being beaten, obviously Orochimaru was just playing with him, the killing intent Orochimaru was radiating was enough to freeze him in place. I made my presence known, and after a few minutes, I became enraged. Sasuke was being a pussy, Orochimaru was being a pedophile, and I had been eaten by a snake, so obviously I was pissed off. I subconsciously tapped into Kyuubi-baka's chakra, and went berserk on Orochimaru, I wasn't much more than a super charged annoyance, so he used Gogyou Fuuin, and Kyuubi's chakra was sealed off." He paused.

"Kyuubi, not having any faith in my abilities, to keep us from dieing, reached out with his chakra, and had copied DNA from my teammates, and resequenced it with my own, and fed it into my regenerative ability, and thus I possess the Sharingan, near perfect chakra control, and a calmer and faster mind." He finished, with a bored look.

"So you admit to collaborating with the fox!" Mitokado Homura stated, Naruto raised a brow at his stupidity.

"Why would I want to even be partially related to Sasuke, he's a prick, who gets praised just because his family was murdered?" Naruto stated, blandly.

"Because he is an Uchiha." Koharu stated, smugly.

"So is Itachi." Naruto retorted blandly, Koharu faltered slightly.

"And another thing; why would I want to 'collaborate' with the being that caused my life to suck, I mean, I may be dumb, but that's just low." Naruto sighed, "Just look at it this way, now you have the chance to have 2 Sharingan clans, you know, incase the whole Sasuke thing doesn't work out, considering he might be gay." Naruto stated with amusement, causing a couple of the assembled to chuckle as well.

"Look, I've read the laws, Ebisu-sensei made sure I was smart, _and _strong; you can't do much more than suspend me, until a new Hokage is selected, and considering there are only 2 candidates, the remaining Sannin, and the fact that making Jiraiya, self proclaimed 'Super Pervert', Hokage would be stupid, you should send him and his new apprentice to go find his teammate." Naruto said, with annoyance.

Koharu looked about ready to pop, "How dare you insinuate Sasuke-san to be homosexual!" she nearly screamed, "That's just rude, and he isn't even here to defend himself!" she barked.

Naruto raised a brow, "How many meetings have you had where I was accused of something without me being present to defend _myself_? Besides, do any of you even know Sasuke on a personal level? He gets chased be nearly every girl in the village, what self respecting guy, with a goal to 'revive' his clan would shoot down that much pussy?" He paused, Hiashi chuckled lightly, along with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, "Point and case, Uchiha Sasuke is gay." He chuckled at his own joke.

Koharu growled, "Brat you're walking on thin ice here!" She shouted.

"Why because I insulted the Uchiha; or is it because I use 'dirty' language? Perhaps it's because I am the vessel of Kyuubi and you have an illogical fear of me and a biased opinion of Sasuke because the poor fool witnessed his family's murder?" He growled in anger. "Perhaps you do not know, Sarutobi liked to keep my life a secret after all, but Kyuubi use to give me nightmares, memories of his 'exploits'; battles long since passed, I have seen thousands die through the eyes of Kyuubi, I have tasted their blood, and have heard their screams, in his attempt to corrupt my mind from a young age." He stated, with a look of sadness.

"I use to think that it was me who killed all those people, I would try to stay awake just so I didn't 'remember' killing those people, I knew how everyone felt about me, and I figured they knew I had killed all those people, but when that idiot Mizuki told me about Kyuubi, and Sarutobi clarified the sealing, I understood, those weren't my memories, they were Kyuubi's. But did I go whining and brooding about it? No, I sucked it up, smiled, and persevered" He paused, as he scowled.

"But do I get anything for my pain? Nope, I haven't suffered _enough_ yet. Sasuke saw a couple relatives dead, and his mind breaks and the whole village is all 'Aw poor Sasuke', I nearly die because some jackass was bored, and the whole village is all 'Damn he survived', and 'Serves him right'. Now go have your pity fest for the poor boy who can't handle life." He finished, and he turned to leave.

"We are not finished here boy." Homura stated, with a commanding tone.

"We have yet to decide your punishment for stealing a bloodline limit." He stated, Naruto sighed.

"Are you just that old, that your brain can't process logic anymore? How would I, a gennin, steal a bloodline limit, when Orochimaru still can't even figure it out? Fool, punishing me does nothing to Kyuubi, except entertain him. This whole time, the village has been tormenting an innocent child, Kyuubi has been sitting in his cage laughing hysterically at me, and the rest of you. I don't even want the Sharingan, but now that I have it, might as well use it, ne?" Naruto stated, before walking out the door.

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Perhaps we could use this to our benefit. First, we must have Jiraiya-sama explain his addition to the seal, and make sure that Naruto-san truly is not a threat. Then we can make him busy, with starting up a second Sharingan clan, while Uchiha-san gets stronger. Perhaps, we could get Suna to offer up the Yondaime Kazekage's daughter, and marry her to Naruto-san." He nodded to himself, "Yes, that way if he tried to betray the village, we would have Suna on our side. It's win, win; Temari-san is a strong kunoichi, she should bare strong children, Sharingan wielding children, and we will have a concrete alliance with Suna, to help us crush Oto." He finished, the lesser clans, instantly agreeing with him, in an attempt to gain his favor, after some murmuring, it became official.

* * *

After the meeting with the council, Hiashi had invited Jiraiya, and Ino-Shika-Cho trio to dinner, at his home. Jiraiya had to admit, Hiashi was devious. Hiashi had figured out who Naruto's father was, and told everyone in the room, including his daughters. He had then explained his plans the four shinobi, he would set Naruto up, with a position of Power and Respect by making him a clan head, and Konoha laws deemed that any bloodline holder involved in an arranged marriage, automatically gained a seat on the council. Although Naruto was not old enough to have a vote on the council, he did have a right to be present at all council meetings, and to state his opinion during debates and what not.

After Hiashi explained his plans, Jiraiya informed them of the Akatsuki, and asked Hiashi to dismiss his daughters, once they were gone, Jiraiya informed the gathered of what the Akatsuki seek, and explained that Naruto would need to train, hard; he would have to reach S-Class, or near S-Class within three years, in order to defend himself against the Akatsuki. As the others absorbed this information, Jiraiya decided, it would be best if they saved their scheming for after Tsunade became Godaime, so she could join in.

Hiashi, then told Jiraiya, that Naruto deserved to know who his father was, and they all agreed, and it was decided, that they would all tell him together, before he and Jiraiya left to find Tsunade.

Yes, Jiraiya decided, Hiashi was quite deviant, indeed.

* * *

Naruto was nervous, two days ago he was 'questioned' on the origin of his Sharingan, now he had been invited to dinner at the Hyuuga estate, by Hiashi himself, why would the old coot, want to see his deplorable table manners? Naruto couldn't decide, he sighed, and stepped through the Hyuuga estates, front gate, and was escorted to the dinning hall.

He was surprised, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was there, with their wives, and children, along with Jiraiya, Hinata, and some little girl he had never seen before, Hiashi must have seen Naruto's curiosity;

"Naruto-san, this is my youngest daughter, Hanabi" Hiashi informed gesturing to the small girl, Naruto nodded in greeting, and she did the same, "I assume you know, or at least know of everyone else present?" to which Naruto nodded as well.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" Hiashi asked, and Naruto nodded again, albeit hesitantly, "Well, we have discovered who your parents are, or at least who your father was." He stated, and Naruto's eye widened in shock.

"I suppose, we might as well tell you now, rather than later, ne?" Hiashi asked, Naruto nodded curtly, Hiashi chuckled lightly, "From what I have been told, and from what I have seen myself, your father is the very man you idolize and aspire to surpass, the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi." He finished, with a grin, at the look of shock on his face, which quickly turned to sadness.

Naruto sighed, "I suppose it makes sense, that he would choose his own child, rather someone else's." Naruto stated, while the others, who did not know, just caught up to the conversation, and had heard his statement.

"Chose you for what Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, confused, Naruto looked to Shikaku, then to Chouza, and then to Inoichi, and lastly to Hiashi and Jiraiya, and then he sighed.

"Yondaime didn't kill Kyuubi, mortals cannot kill the immortal; Yondaime sealed Kyuubi, into me." He stated, causing gasps to be heard.

"I figured as much." Shikamaru began, "Man, blonds really are troublesome." He finished with a smirk, and Shikaku nodded in agreement, as did Jiraiya.

"So then, does that mean that Naruto-san's mother was of the Uchiha clan?" Hanabi asked, curiously.

"No." Jiraiya stated, bluntly.

"But then, how does he have the Sharingan, Jiraiya-sama?" Hanabi asked, confused, Hiashi sighed.

"Naruto's team, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto, was attacked by Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, during the second half of the Chuunin Selection Exams. During that attack Naruto had somehow tapped into Kyuubi's chakra and retaliated against Orochimaru, even though Naruto was probably on par chakra wise, he is still only a gennin, so Orochimaru didn't really have much trouble with him, and he sealed Kyuubi's chakra away from Naruto." He paused to make sure everyone was following.

"Kyuubi, not having much faith in Naruto to keep them from being killed, reached out and copied DNA from his teammates with his chakra, then resequenced it with Naruto's own DNA, and Naruto's regenerative ability changed his body accordingly, thus Naruto gained the Sharingan." Hiashi finished.

"Wait, so that make Forehead girl, and Sasuke-kun, like, Naruto-baka's parents…" Ino stated, with a scowl and Naruto scoffed.

"The fox wouldn't give his host useless DNA, I only received what was needed to make me _better_ than I was." Naruto paused, "While training with Jiraiya, he had taught me to use Kyuubi's chakra at will, in order to do this I had to meet the Fox. I had asked Kyuubi why, and what he had given me, he stated, rather blandly, that he gave me what was needed to make me better than I was, and to fix a side effect the seal had on my brain." He paused again.

"Basically, because of Kyuubi's chakra being present in my brain since the day I was born, it was un able to develop properly, so I essentially had the mental capacity of a toddler, Kyuubi just tweaked my DNA so I would be calmer, and more observant, and that added on to my unsuppressed mind made me smarter, though I still lack knowledge, you know, with all the skipping class in the academy and all." Naruto finished, with a stupid grin, matched by Shikamaru and Chouji, who were his ditching buddies.

"Good. Because you were really annoying in the academy." Ino stated, blandly.

Naruto smirked, "You're still really annoying." He retorted, causing everyone else to snicker, while Ino fumed, "What? Don't get mad at me, you set your self up for that one." He stated.

"Alright Gaki, have fun tonight, because tomorrow morning you and I are leaving to go find my former teammate, and to further your training." Jiraiya stated.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, Naruto was happy to have some support on the council, and now he knew who his true friends were, he was also excited to begin more advanced training; well he hoped that, that's what Jiraiya had planned. He was packing for his trip, when Jiraiya showed up, with a wrapped package, and handed it to Naruto.

"Wha-?" Naruto began, "Just open it, gaki." Jiraiya cut him off, and Naruto complied.

It was 3 ANBU style sleeveless black shirts, that extended up into face masks, each shirt had a white Swirl Emblem – about 2 inches wide - on the back between the shoulders, at the bottom of the package was a white 'half' cloak, with a red Swirl Emblem, slightly larger – about 3 ½ inches wide - in the same spot, there was also an ANBU style chest plate, inset on chain-mail, the chain-mail hung down past his belt. _(**an.** Think of the Akatsuki cloaks, but waist length, and solid white without clouds.)_

"Arigatou, Jiraiya-sensei…" Naruto said, as he put on one of his new shirts, then the armor, then the half cloak, the sleeves reached past his wrists, and only his finger tips could be seen, he left it un zipped, he packed the rest of his new shirts, into a sealing scroll, and placed it in the inside pockets, with the other two seal scrolls, and slid his katana through the back of his belt, and filled his kunai and senbon holsters, and loaded his shuriken pouch.

"Ok, I think I'm ready…" He stated, Jiraiya raised a brow, "Pants?" he asked, innocently, Naruto just looked at him funny, before his eyes shot wide, and he cursed under his breath, pulled out his clothing scroll, and put pants in it, then put some on, and slipped on black shinobi sandals, grabbed his keys, blushed, and motioned for them to depart. Jiraiya just chuckled.

* * *

"So, what'cha gonna teach me?" Naruto asked, grinning, Jiraiya looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"What jutsu do you know?" Jiraiya asked.

"Uhh, the academy jutsu, Goukakyuu, Housenka, Karyuu Endan, Ryuuka, Daitoppa, Chidori, Bunshin Daibakuha, Kage Bunshin, and Shunshin uhh I think that's it." Naruto said, while counting of on his fingers.

"You need more supplementary techniques, what of Genjutsu?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just the basic Sharingan Genjutsu, they are mostly ineffective, because my Sharingan isn't advanced enough." Naruto replied, and Jiraiya nodded.

"The first technique I'm going to teach you is Kirigakure no Jutsu, then Meisaigakure no Jutsu, you can use your Sharingan for these, since I have more advanced techniques planned." Jiraiya stated, to which Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya pulled out a bottle of water, then began going through hand signs, while Naruto watched with his Sharingan, as mist began to form, and then thicken, after a couple of minutes, Jiraiya released the technique, and Naruto performed it, perfectly, then nodded after he dispelled it. Jiraiya went through some more hand seals, and from Naruto's point of view nothing really happened, and he voiced his displeasure.

"Gaki, of course it didn't look like anything happened, the Sharingan is immune to it. Now you try it." Jiraiya stated. Naruto nodded, and then performed the Jutsu, and he disappeared. "Ok, good, you executed it perfectly, I can't see, nor smell you." He began, "Now I'm going to teach you a personal defensive technique of mine, I want you to try and improve it, however you want, Hari Jizou" Jiraiya stated, doing hand seals, his hair then encased him, and Naruto performed the jutsu, but it just looked funny, because of his shorter hair, and Jiraiya laughed at him. "Like I said, improve it, and make it useful to you."

"Now this one you will have to learn on your own time, Jutsu Shou, it's one of Sarutobi's personal techniques, with your Sharingan, it should make you nearly unstoppable. I had to steal, then copy, and return the scroll, because it's I can't do it, nor do I need it, my enemies don't use jutsu." Jiraiya stated, handing Naruto a scroll. "Now" he began clapping his hands together, "Lets begin the basics of the Rasengan" and tossed a water balloon to Naruto, which he caught.

He watched, Sharingan still on, as Jiraiya pulled out a water balloon of his own, "Turn those monkey eyes off now, and watch." Jiraiya stated, Naruto complied, and as he watched, Jiraiya balloon started to wobble, then bulge in random areas, then exploded, and Naruto got soaked, causing Jiraiya to burst out laughing.

Naruto scowled, and held his arm out, and began so poor chakra into the balloon, "Now make it spin like mine Gaki." Jiraiya instructed. Naruto nodded, and, remembering not force it, just to will it, with absolute belief that it will happen, and his chakra began to spin, and he noticed, the bulge was singular, though it ran around the entire surface of the balloon, he stopped, and furrowed his brows.

Jiraiya raised a brow at this, then Naruto held his balloon up again, pushing chakra into, it began to spin, forming a ring within the balloon, then he put more chakra into it, and formed another ring, and kept going until the balloon popped, it had taken him 10 minutes total to figure it out, and execute the first stage of the Rasengan, causing Jiraiya's brows to shoot up in surprise.

"Wow, didn't think you would master step one so quick, though it is the easiest. You should know, it took the Yondaime 3 years to make this technique, and it took me 4 months to master it, so don't expect it to be easy." He informed, and began walking again, Naruto jogged to catch up, only to have a rubber ball handed to him, "Do it to that, rubber is harder, and since it's filled with air, there is less mass to create pressure with. Don't hurt yourself on this one." He began walking ahead of him, "Oh, it takes 100 percent more power to pop that than a balloon filled with water." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

Naruto has been working on popping the rubber ball, for nearly two weeks, and they still have yet to find Tsunade. Although they had ran into one Uchiha Itachi and one Hoshigaki Kisame, then Sasuke showed up, and got his ass handed to him by his elder brother. Then Jiraiya showed up, and scared Itachi and pet fish away, and got kicked in the face by a green clad weirdo, who explained what had happened in Konoha, and took Sasuke back to Konoha.

Naruto is currently, trying to figure out how to pop the rubber ball, and considering Jiraiya's only hint was to 'Concentrate more', stupid pervert. Naruto sighed, maybe he should have paid more attention in the academy, Iruka sensei was always telling him to 'Concentrate more', all he could remember about the concentration exercises was to focus on one singular point, and so he did.

As he relaxed, and focused only on the center of the ball, he became so entranced in his concentration, that when the ball actually blew up, he had scared himself, and screamed like a little girl, causing the observing Jiraiya to burst out laughing, once again.

"Shut the hell up you stupid old pervert!" Naruto snapped, trying to slow his heart rate to normal.

Still chuckling lightly, he blew up a balloon, and handed it to Naruto, "Now, use steps one through two, but keep the balloon from popping, when you have mastered this technique, once it is formed, it should be self sustaining, and wont blow up in your face." Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto accepted the Balloon, and he began training for step three, while Jiraiya blew another balloon up, right when his popped, sending him flying backwards from the backlash of the jutsu. Jiraiya held the new balloon out, then laid a bag of them on the ground, and left.

* * *

Naruto was kind of ticked off, this Tsunade chick was a hard old lady to find, but they knew they were in the right town, Orochimaru had been there, looking for her too, and he still hadn't mastered the Rasengan, though he figured out what need to be done.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya murmured, disbelievingly.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" She asked, as he sat down across from them and Naruto next to him. "And who's the Gaki?" she added.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my apprentice." He stated dryly, causing Tsunade to do a double take.

"Thought you said you would never take another apprentice after _he_ died." Tsunade mumbled, before she downed a cup of sake.

"I did, but I made an exception, you see, he is the vessel." He informed, as he put his hand on Naruto's head, causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"Do you have any idea how degrading it is to be referred to as 'The Vessel' Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, irritated.

Tsunade snickered, "Would you stop calling me that!" Jiraiya nearly screamed.

"As long as you never refer to me as 'The Vessel', especially when you are introducing me to someone. I mean, a whole organization wants me for what I contain, I don't need you going around telling people what I am, I mean Itachi and Fish-with-a-sword is creepy enough." Naruto offered, as he shuddered at the mention of aforementioned creepy ones.

Tsunade raised a brow at this, "You actually told the Gaki about them?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Well, first they showed up, and _then_ he explained. Or rather, Itachi explained why they wanted me." Naruto corrected, as he pulled his katana from his belt, and placed it on the table, for comfort, Tsunade raised an brow at this as well.

"I didn't know you know swordplay Jiraiya." She stated.

"I don't, he learned from his Jounin-sensei, Kakashi, and his tutor, Ebisu." Jiraiya explained, "He's quite good and fast too, faster then me if he uses _its_ chakra." He finished with a smirk, at Tsunade's shocked face.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm here." Tsunade nodded, "Sensei died, though I suppose Orochimaru told you, he killed him, you know." Jiraiya informed, Tsunade nodded grimly.

"The elders also want you to be Godaime." He stated nonchalantly, causing Shizune to gasp, and Tsunade to laugh.

"No. I decline." Tsunade stated, causing Naruto to look pissed off.

"What do you mean 'No. I decline.'? Are you broken? You have been offered the title of Hokage, Orochimaru flipped his lid when he didn't get it, not that he wasn't already nuts, and Danzou still want's it. The Hokage is the best and strongest ninja in the village, and Konoha being the 'best' of the five, makes the Hokage the best of the five." Naruto snapped, Tsunade just laughed at him.

"Why would I want to be Hokage? Every Hokage has died protecting that village, Hokage is shit." She stated, matter-o-factly.

"Jiraiya, I'm sorry, but your teammate has hit rock bottom, and I would never follow her orders anyway, I'm going to go finish the Rasengan." Naruto informed, Jiraiya just nodded.

"You actually taught him that jutsu, he can never master it." Tsunade asked, disbelievingly.

"Maybe so, but at least I'm not afraid of my past." Naruto stated bluntly.

"What would you know Gaki?!" Tsunade snapped.

Naruto spun around, with his Sharingan blazing, and got into a ready stance, then slapped his open palms together, and began gathering chakra, a red aura began to form around him, and he released it, shouting 'Kai!', the chakra spread throughout the town, momentarily stopping the chakra flow in everyone it passed over, and breaking Tsunade's Genjutsu.

"My past was much worse than yours, grow up, and get over it." Naruto grunted out as he tried to catch his breath, and everyone in the bar just stared, wide eyed, and mouth agape. Tsunade regained her composure, and flew through hand seals reapplying her Genjutsu, then stormed after him.

"What would you know about pain Gaki?!" She shouted at him.

He looked back at her, from over his shoulder, before looking up at the night sky, "My fist memory is of my caretaker in the Orphanage, trying to smother me when I was 2. From the age of 4, I thought I was a murder who had killed thousands, and I believed that that is why the whole village hated me, but when I was 11, some idiot named Mizuki, told me about the fox, and I realized that those weren't my memories, they were Nightmares caused by my tenant. For as long as I can remember, someone has always been around the corner wanting to kill me, for no reason at all, I didn't have any friends until I became a gennin, and I wasn't even respected by them until this year." He paused, to look at her shocked face.

"I never met my parents, I use to think that they left me, because I was a monster and they hated me too, just a few weeks ago I was told who my father was, and that he loved me, but that he was the one who sealed the fox into me, that was possibly the happiest, and saddest moment in my life. During the chuunin exams, when Orochimaru attacked my team, he had sealed the fox's chakra off from me, and the fox reached out, and basically acquired the Sharingan for me from my teammate, so that I wouldn't be helpless, then after Oto attacked, and Sarutobi died, the council wanted to kill me for having the Sharingan." He turned to fully face her.

"You lost two people, who were very close to you, I understand that, but to sink as low as you have, that is pathetic, I would have killed myself before I got that bad." He spat, "If I could." He added softly.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"I've tried, it doesn't work; I was seven." He stated and looked back up to the stars, "Now go drink the rest of your miserable life away, Obaa-chan." He finished, as he turned to leave.

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya, and even he looked shocked at this, she however had gotten over her shock, and now she was pissed, he called her _old_.

She charged forward, appearing behind him, fist cocked back, she swung, and he side stepped, he fist hit the ground, and made a crater, Naruto stared in amazement, sure he studied this technique, but he couldn't produce those affects. His Sharingan came to life, as he dodged another punch, and another, he leapt back, and held his right hand to the side, as the Rasengan formed, using Shunshin, he appeared in front of her, and used Kawarimi as the Rasengan destabilized and exploded.

He looked up, to see she had done the same. Jiraiya was impressed; the Gaki used it in an effective manner, without having it mastered. Naruto placed his right palm on the hilt of his katana, as be slowly began to stand from his crouch, and began to draw his sword. He swayed from side to side, before he blurred, leaving an afterimage, before appearing in front of a tree, and giving it a backhanded slash, it and the wall on the other side split, the tree fell, and the wall collapsed, as Naruto stood to his full height, and blurred, to the left as a fist appeared where his head was, he dropped his sword and grabbed her wrist with his right hand, before backhanding her with his left, into her stomach, using her strength technique, he was a blur as he released her wrist, and lodged his now free right fist, into her stomach, then need her in the chin, she shot straight up into the air, he was about to follow, when she suddenly disappeared, and he was sent sailing into a wall.

"Your good, gaki, I'll give you that, but I'm still a Sannin for a reason." Tsunade said, with smugness. Shizune just stared, he was faster and stronger than she was, she was jounin, and she looked over to a smug looking Jiraiya.

"Told you I made an exception, when I began training him, he was the dead-last of the academy, now he can give a Jounin a run for their money." Jiraiya stated, nonchalantly, Shizune's jaw hit the ground, and Tsunade glanced at him from the corner of her eye, before Naruto appeared in front of her, then smirked, before exploding, sending her rocketing backwards into the wall behind her.

"Don't underestimate me, Obaa-chan." He stated, as he stood from the rubble he had been lying in, and began flying through hand seals, and a thick mist began to form, he then went through another set of hand seals, and faded out of existence, then shot forward, and began to pummel Tsunade, until she caught his fist, and drove her other fist into his face, sending him reeling backward, only to be caught by Jiraiya, as the mist faded due to Naruto's state of unconsciousness.

"The boy truly a genius, but he is still an idiot, just like his father." Jiraiya sighed.

"I'll make a bet with you, Hime, if the Gaki here can master the Rasengan by the end of the week, you will become Hokage, if he can't…" Jiraiya paused, as he pulled Naruto's wallet out, "This is yours." He finished with a grin.

"Ok, but since he wont master it, I'll up the stakes, if he masters it, I will not only become the Godaime, but I'll give him this." She stated, as she pulled the Shodai's necklace from beneath her shirt, causing Shizune to gasp, and Jiraiya to smirk.

"I should let you know; his dream is to become Hokage, and surpass all those before him, including you." Jiraiya stated, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_Well, this chapter was kind of rushed, so if it sucks, than I'm sorry. I figured Naruto needs more than just offensive jutsu, so I gave him some. The 'Jutsu Shou' will take him awhile to master, so don't worry about that._

_Votes – This poll will ends next chapter, so whatever the votes are when I post #5 is what it will be named._

_Karyuudo-Sharingan – 8_

_Karyuudogan – 10_

_Parings; Naruto x Temari and possibly some fooling around with Ino on the side._

_Thanks for your Reviews,_

_Null._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and neither does anyone else on Fanfiction.  
Hope you enjoy, my postings may be spread out, but that's just because I'm slow!_

**Rebuilt**_; a story by Null._

* * *

Naruto stood, palm flat on the trunk of a tree, as the dust settled; it failed again. He had been working on the Rasengan for three days now, and he discovered that making the shell around the Rasengan was harder than he thought. He sighed, and sat down to think, again. 

He stood abruptly and stretched his hand out, chakra swirling in his palm, gaining mass, and after the chakra took the shape of a ball, he held his hand still for a moment, then slammed it into the tree, causing it to explode into nothingness. Ok, he did it once, now for the second shot, and he did it again, and smirked, before passing out, and falling over in a dead sleep.

Shizune sighed, sitting in a tree watching from afar, and walked over to the unconscious blonde, picked him up, and left for the inn. She found herself doing this every day since they had met. Sure the boy was always fine in the morning, and would go back out to the small wood and train. Shizune sighed again, the boy just worked so hard. She smiled amusedly, as she remembered how panicked Tsunade has been; at the rate the he was going he would master the technique. Unknown to Tsunade, Naruto had mastered it in three days.

* * *

Naruto woke two days later, feeling fully refreshed and energized. He sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around, the room was empty. Naruto got up, and walked over to his cloak, and pulled out a scroll, and unsealed a pair of black hakama and a fresh tank-top, taking his fresh closed he made his way to the bathroom, for his morning routine. 20 minutes later, he stood wearing his all black clothing, hakama, arm wrappings and tank-top, he slipped on his sandals, chain-mail arm guards, and the 'body' armor, then slid his cloak on, followed by his katana through the back of his sash. He tied his headband around his neck loosely, nodded to himself, and walked out the door, looking for his sensei. 

Naruto walked into the bar down stairs, spotted his sensei and Tsunade. He walked over to them, and sat down next to his sensei, and held his right hand out over the table, and a Rasengan formed, perfectly, and quite quickly, causing Tsunade to stare, and Jiraiya to smirk, Shizune only giggled lightly. The Rasengan dissipated, but Naruto kept his hand out, as Jiraiya hand told him what he would get if he won, Tsunade's eye twitched, as she handed the necklace over, and sighed.

Naruto put it on, and slid it under his chain-mail, with a quite thank you, and sighed himself. He sat up straighter, and looked to Jiraiya, "Ne, Ero-sensei, I've been thinking; there has to be more to summoning then just summoning, right?" he asked, and Jiraiya raised a brow, he would have been annoyed at the 'Ero-sensei' but the brat asked a legitimist question, as per usual.

"Actually, there is a lot more that can be done through a summoning contract. Why?" Jiraiya replied.

"Well, I know that when you do real research, not peeping, you turn out pretty good results... and I have no information gathering skills, so I was wondering if there was anything I could use using the toad contract... or if there was something else you could teach me, for information gathering." Naruto explained, looking up to Jiraiya, whose eyebrows had risen, and he nodded with a smirk.

"First and foremost is stealth, if you can't hide your presence there is no point in trying to gather information. You also need to be able to use Shunshin while your presence is masked, because being able to move around quickly is important too. You already have an advantage with those eyes of yours; you can remember everything you see with them, perfectly. In fact there are many Hijutsu possibilities that you could create for your eyes." Jiraiya explained.

"So, first we will work on your stealth, and senses – as detection is just as important as becoming non-existent – then we can start working on ninjutsu and genjutsu for espionage." He explained further, and Naruto nodded.

Naruto took a thoughtful look, as he looked to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, I was wondering if you, or perhaps Shizune-san, could help me refine the medical jutsu Ebisu-sensei made me study and learn, along with your strength technique; he had made me study it to improve my chakra control even further; I used it to improve my Shunshin." He paused, "I understand not helping me refine the strength technique, as I'm not your apprentice, but the medical jutsu can be dangerous if it's not taught properly." He finished, with a hopeful look.

"You will have to study the human body, diseases, and other such records so you can heal more efficiently." Tsunade informed, hoping he would drop it.

"Actually, he has studied the human body, hence the senbon, he's quite good with them too. However, I believe he only want's to refine is basic healing techniques, for 'first aid' and such uses, flesh wounds, preservation of severed limbs, burn treatment, fractured, and broken bones, small stuff." Jiraiya said, taking a sip of his tea, and Naruto nodded, his head in agreement.

"I don't have the control necessary for anything more than that, I'm afraid, nor the patience..." Naruto said, with a sigh at the end, looking away slightly.

* * *

Jiraiya had led the Naruto to a large clearing, with a stream going through it, and looked to Naruto, "100." He said simply, and Naruto nodded, doing a one-handed seal, and one hundred Kage Bunshin formed. Jiraiya looked over his pack of clones, "We're going to work on your chakra sensing abilities first, as they are the most difficult, and yours are nearly non-existent, as you can only detect chakra being used in jutsu... All right, spread out, and sit down." Jiraiya lectured with annoyance, all the clones spread out, sitting several yards away from each other. 

Jiraiya walked to the center, and sat down with his legs crossed, "Now, clear your minds, remove everything from your surroundings. Now, slowly, let your senses pick up the wind, the sounds, the warmth of the sun, the moisture in the air, the scents, relax your senses, and let them spread out." He instructed in a soft calm voice.

"Since chakra is always there, in every creature, weather they use it or not, feel for, sense it, let your senses find each other, then find the chakra flowing within each other, you will find this difficult, as you all have the same chakra signature." He paused, "Once, you can see all the chakras in your mind's eyes, try to single me, and one other clone out, and try to find the differences in the feel of the chakra." he finished.

Naruto and clones had kept concentrating on finding the chakra of all the clones and Jiraiya, after about two hours Naruto had dispelled his clones, and as an after thought, created a single clone that quickly took off into the forest, and Naruto focus his senses, and was surprised he could follow it's movements quite easily, but it slowly became harder and harder to sense the clones chakra. When he could no longer sense the clone he dispelled it, finding that the clone had run about 300 meters, it wouldn't do for tracking just yet, but if he could train it, he would never be caught unawares.

Jiraiya nodded, "Good, 300 meters is about what most people sense at anyway, most jounin can sense 800 meters to 1.5km. Now lets work suppressing your presence, to as close to non-existent as possible." He instructed, "Now, can you feel _all_ the chakra within you?" he asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"Ok, now slow the rate in which your chakra flows, and calm its energetic movements." Jiraiya instructed firmly.

Naruto's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to slow his chakra, it was slowing, but not very much, so he began to try and calm his chakra, which was the hardest part because Kyuubi's chakra was constantly mixing with his own. He paused in his concentration and began to focus on Kyuubi's chakra alone, and, using his own chakra, began to start pushing it back into the seal, and tried to use step three of the Rasengan in order keep Kyuubi's chakra contained. Once he was sure that all the chakra flowing in his system was his, he began to calm it, and slow it, much easier than before.

"Good. What exactly did you do, your presence changed, before it became smaller." Jiraiya asked.

"Well, Kyuubi's chakra is always making my chakra 'super-charged' so I pushed his chakra into the seal, and created a 'barrier' with my own chakra." Naruto replied, with a furrowed brow. Jiraiya raised a brow, and nodded, that would work; Naruto would learn to suppress his presence further with experience.

"Ok, well, let's work on your Sharingan for a bit, and then we'll head back. We're going back to Konoha tomorrow." Jiraiya explained, and Naruto nodded.

"Now from what we understand, in order for you to advance your Sharingan to its full maturity, you must will it with a conscious decision. Your resolve must be absolute, unwavering in your belief that you will win, and that your Sharingan will be complete." Jiraiya stated, and Naruto nodded.

* * *

Their efforts remained fruitless, there was no advancement what so ever, all Naruto discover is that Jiraiya had been holding back on him for a long time, sure Naruto's Shunshin could keep up with Jiraiya in dead sprint, but Jiraiya's Shunshin crushed Naruto's completely. The power, in which his attacks hit, was unimaginable, and he had the feeling that Jiraiya was still holding back. 

He grinned as he limped into the inn room; he had copied a couple of jutsu. He would have to train with them later, when they got home. Home, he was going to have to have a spar with Sasuke when they got home. Perhaps they could work on advancing their Sharingan together. Sure Sasuke was a dick, but he was still his friend and teammate.

* * *

Naruto was all dressed, and packed, ready to go and waiting in the lobby for everyone else to get a move on. He was excited to be going home again, he tried to stay clam, and collected, as Ebisu-sensei had instructed is the pinnacle of all shinobi. Their most powerful weapon is their mind, and it needs to be taken care of, if it was not clean, and focused, it would mean death. That did not mean he had to be a stoic bastard, he just had to be a bit more reserved – normal, Jiraiya had said. He chuckled silently to himself at that, _"Loud shinobi are dead shinobi!"_ Ebisu had lectured nearly every time Naruto had an outburst, Naruto had protested saying that _"If a shinobi is fast enough, he can be as loud as he wants!"_ Ebisu had responded by suddenly appearing beside Naruto and smacking him in the back of the head and said, _"If you have time to be loud then use it to attack with your speed, not your annoying voice and stupid remarks!"_

Naruto looked up as he felt a presence enter the room, too see Shizune come to stand next to him in wait. She too sighed, as she knew Tsunade and Jiraiya would be a few minutes still. Naruto absently wondered if Tsunade really knew how much she owed to her assistant. He sighed, Tsunade was pretty childish for some old bag, and she wasn't childish in a humorous manner like that crazy pervert of sensei of his, she was the annoying childish like Sakura. Of course, it was ok for Sakura to be childish, being a child and all.

Naruto almost broke out laughing when he saw Jiraiya chasing Gamakichi; and people use to call _him_ an idiot. He shook is head, "Just dispel him Ero-sennin!" he shouted with mirth, causing Jiraiya to stumble slightly. Dispelling Gamakichi, who had run off with his notepad; Jiraiya had tried to get the toad to peep on Tsunade for him, but the toad just bolted with the notepad in hand. Jiraiya pick his notepad up, and sighed dejectedly.

When Naruto saw Tsunade, he had half a mind to tell her what Jiraiya had done, but saw the look Jiraiya shot him, and kept his mouth shut.

* * *

The group had been walking for several hours, they had in fact, just left a spa village, and were now cutting through the forest to get onto another road that lead to Konoha, they head gone done the road they were on previously specifically for that bathhouse town. Shizune had been surprised that Naruto was able to keep up with them, and not be winded, he was some genin! 

Tsunade was actually quite impressed with Naruto, being able to keep their pace as if it was slow, she was sure he could go quite a bit fast before it started to become difficult for him, and Jiraiya's smirk confirmed it. She was quite shocked when Naruto's features became steeled and focused, he looked to Jiraiya, who nodded, and then Tsunade felt the presences as well. Naruto must have been using this time to train the range of his senses.

They all came to a halt in a clearing; four nin stood waiting, Orochimaru and his henchmen. Two chuunin and the other was definitely above chuunin, probably a very skilled jounin.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya growled, "What are you doing here?" he ground out.

"Kukuku, why, Tsunade and I had a deal, she was suppose to make her decision tomorrow. I didn't take for the type to run." Orochimaru replied chuckling with his sickening laugh.

"Why is Kabuto here...?" Naruto whispered to himself, though he didn't expect said shinobi to answer.

"My being a Konoha genin was an act Naruto-kun. It was a mission to assure that Sasuke-kun made it to the finals of the exams. Considering he had trash like you on his team, you made it quite hard for him to progress." The traitor had stated condescendingly, but was surprised at what he heard next.

"I figured as much, you knew way too much for a genin. I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Shikamaru figured it out too. No genin that failed the chuunin exams seven times could have that much knowledge of other country's shinobi." Naruto responded, before turning to Jiraiya, "I assume you and Tsunade-sama will be taking Orochimaru, while I take the chuunin and Shizune-san takes Kabuto?" he asked, to which Jiraiya nodded, and the chuunin laughed.

"You think some punk leaf genin can handle us?!" one of them shouted as the both laughed, and Orochimaru smirked. Naruto placed his right palm on his katana, and stared intently at the chuunin.

One of the chuunin reached for his pouch, and Naruto disappeared, only to deflect a kunai swipe with his katana. He could hear the others battling as well. He spun; his katana in a reverse grip, and cut the hand of the other chuunin before he could attack with his kunai, then kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out. The remaining chuunin jumped back and began a set of handseals. Naruto disappeared using Shunshin and swung at the chuunin for a decapitating blow, the chuunin leaned back, only to have his throat slit.

Naruto stared in shock, he didn't think the chuunin wouldn't be able to dodge, he hadn't expected to kill him. He spun around however at the amused chuckle behind him, only to see Kabuto with a smug smirk, pushing his glasses up.

"First kill, hmm?" he asked with a chuckle, "Your so pathetic, to be affected by the death of an enemy." He added. Naruto glanced around quick to find Tsunade staring into space on her knees, pale and in shock, and Shizune knocked out next to her. Jiraiya was fighting Orochimaru by himself, they were pretty much at even; that fight would take a long time.

He turned his eyes back to Kabuto, who chuckled. "Such a determined gaze from such a worthless shinobi!" he said loudly with a laugh. Naruto growled, and flicked his katana, blood spraying off into the grass.

Naruto charged, only to find that Kabuto could easily keep up with his speed, and dodged all of his attacks, before retaliating with chakra covered palms. Kabuto slapped the back of Naruto's right thigh, causing him to fall to his knee. Naruto rolled out of the way of Kabuto's next attack. He focused Kyuubi's already present chakra to the area he had been hit in, and it was healed rather quickly.

He stood, eyes closed, he took a calming breath, and his eyes snapped open, revealing fully matured Sharingan eyes, and he zipped forward, he saw Kabuto's action before it happened and formulated the best counter attack, which Kabuto barely dodged, and knocked Naruto's katana away, thrusting his palm forward. Naruto caught Kabuto's thrusting wrist, and twisted, redirecting towards the ground, and leaped backwards.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, Kabuto was unsure of how to proceed. He decided that even with the Sharingan Naruto was still a worthless shinobi. And charged with a kunai in one hand, and Chakra no Mesu on the other, Naruto's right hand was out stretched, to the side, palm up, and he began to gather chakra in it. When Kabuto was about to strike, Naruto caught the kunai holding wrist, and twisted it outward, and thrust his right hand forward, but saw the blue palm coming, and ruptured his own Rasengan, sending them both backward.

They both landed on their hands and feet, skidding backwards. Naruto was the first to recover, knowing that this would have happened, and formed another Rasengan, and shot forward with Shunshin, Shunshin using all of the Kyuubi's chakra that was in his system, and slammed his Rasengan in the surprised Kabuto's stomach, sending him rocketing backwards.

Orochimaru stared in shock, that brat wasn't supposed to be this strong. Naruto kept his new Sharingan eyes fixed on Kabuto, when he saw movement, he began the seals for Chidori, and held his right wrist firmly, and he was close enough that, with his speed, Kabuto wouldn't be able to dodge. He zipped forward, right hand trailing behind him, pulling it into a thrusting position, he was surprised when his attack hit snake, and he leapt backwards.

Orochimaru had saved his medic-nin, apparently. Orochimaru was pissed, this brat had somehow gained the Sharingan, which he had already known, but the brat had mastered it already, then he creamed his assistant, and was going to kill him with that infernal Copy-Cat's technique. Orochimaru rushed forward with speed Naruto hadn't expected, he could see every movement however, and already had a counter attack ready, when a fist suddenly appeared in Orochimaru's face, and he was sent rocketing backwards a good hundred meters.

Tsunade stood in front of Naruto, with a smile, "You will definitely become Hokage, Naruto-kun, I'll just have to keep the seat warm for you while you grow stronger." She said, as she kissed his forehead gently, "Jiraiya and I will take it from here." She added.

Jiraiya landed next Tsunade and they both turned to face Manada, and began doing seals of their own. Naruto leaped backwards, and carried Shizune to a safe location, to watch the fight. Naruto kept watching with his Sharingan, the fight was quickly going to Tsunade's and Jiraiya's favor, Naruto wanted to go help, and kill the bastard Kabuto, but he needed to stay and protect Shizune, and he doubted recklessness would be praised by the two Sannin.

Orochimaru, of course, escaped, as that's seems to be the only thing he is good at, besides pissing everyone off. Naruto had the last laugh, however, as he had copied the jutsu Orochimaru and Kabuto used to escape, he would have to practice that one when he got the free time.

* * *

They had been home for three days now; Tsunade already healed Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke, upon seeing Naruto, demanded a fight, but Tsunade had ended that idea quickly. They ended up having a 'light' spar at a training field, with Kakashi, Sakura, and Jiraiya watching. Kakashi was actually quite surprised at Naruto's growth, as was Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was pissed off when he found that Naruto had mastered his Sharingan already. Naruto's explanation calmed him down however, and when Naruto said that Sasuke could have mastered his when he attacked Itachi, if he had stayed calm, Sasuke and looked surprised for a moment, but sweat dropped when Naruto had commented, _"If Itachi had boobs, you could honestly mistake him for a girl with his long hair and nail polish, she has bad taste in men though. I mean I understand if you like sushi, but come on, that guy was too much!"_ Kakashi could barely contain his laughter at that statement, Jiraiya couldn't and Sakura looked pissed off, Sasuke was smirking, he actually found it kind of funny. 

Tsunade had already been inaugurated as Hokage, and had been in meetings the whole time with the council. Which is why Jiraiya was currently leading Naruto into the council chambers, they had been summoned. Well, Naruto was summoned, but Jiraiya decided to come to make sure Naruto didn't get pushed around by the council.

When they got into the chambers they found that they weren't the only ones who had been summoned, Asuma and Shikamaru were there, as was Kakashi. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki were there as well. Two older Suna shinobi were there too, for what Naruto didn't know. Naruto then noticed three chuunin vests on a table, at which Tsunade was seated.

Tsunade stood, and walked around to the front of the table she was previously seated at, "Sabaku no Temari, I, Tsunade Godaime Hokage, present you with the rank of Chuunin. Congratulations." Tsunade announced, as she held the chuunin vest up, and Temari accepted it with a bow, and a thank you, slightly confused as to why it was a Konoha vest.

Tsunade picked up another vest, "Nara Shikamaru, I, Tsunade Godaime Hokage, present you with the rank of Chuunin. Congratulations." She announced, again, and offered the vest to Shikamaru, who accepted it with a bow and a thank you, with a muttered troublesome.

Picking up the last vest, "Uzumaki Naruto, I, Tsunade Godaime Hokage, present you with the rank of Chuunin. Congratulations." She finished, Naruto accepted it with a bow, and a thank you, and all while grinning like an idiot.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Now, on to more important matters, concerning the treaty between Konoha and Suna." She announced.

Koharu stood, and cleared her throat, "Sabaku no Temari and Uzumaki Naruto are to be married in the interest of peace between our villages, as decided by the council of Suna and Konoha." She announced, Naruto stared in disbelief, as did Temari, and Gaara looked pissed, while Kankuro and Jiraiya snickered, Shikamaru just muttered a troublesome.

Tsunade looked to the Suna team those summoned, "You are dismissed. Temari-san, Naruto-san, please report to my office with your Sensei, as we will be discussing your... marriage." She commanded, and they nodded, before leaving.

Once they were all out of the council chambers, Gaara and Temari glared and Naruto, who paled further, causing Kankuro to snicker louder, along with Jiraiya. Kakashi was just giggling like a pervert, reading his book. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Baki, Temari, and Naruto all began walking to the Hokage's office.

* * *

The group of five had waited for about a half an hour before Tsunade finally came, she walked up to her desk, and snatched two scrolls from the side, and hand them to Naruto and Temari. They read them to find their marriage contract, and that they were already legally married. They would be shinobi of Suna and Konoha, and would be doing missions for both villages. 

She handed another scroll to Naruto, "You two will be living together from now on. Apparently this has been being planned for sometime now, and an estate has already been built, and land allocated to your 'family'. All your things have been moved there already Naruto, and your training with Jiraiya will take place on your family grounds, as they are apparently quite large." She paused and sighed.

"The council decided to task you with 'The Clan Restoration Act' and you are, in fact, required by law to take multiple wives. The clan your being forced to – for lack of a better word – father, is going to be a back up plan for the restoration of the Uchiha Clan. I say back up because as it is now, Sasuke is not mentally stable and the council fears that he will be unable to restore the Uchiha Clan." She sighed again.

"As you have read in your marriage contract, you have been given a seat on the council; you have no voting power yet – you will get that either when you produce an heir or are promoted to jounin. Because of your new status within the village you will not be able to go on the training mission Jiraiya had planned, hence why you will be using your new family ground for training." She paused, "Hiashi-san has suggested that he tutor you in politics, diplomacy, and etiquette. I agree wholeheartedly, as it will save you a lot of problems and humiliation." She finished.

Tsunade looked to Temari, "I know, this isn't very fair to you at all." She sighed, "Konoha is basically using you to consolidate more power." She glanced at Naruto, and looked back to Temari, "Naruto is a good kid, I don't expect you to give yourself to him, and you don't have a 'duty' to produce an heir anytime soon. If you have any problems don't hesitate to tell me." She finished.

"The two of you are removed from missions for the next three months. And Temari's things are being brought here as we speak, they should be delivered to your new residence tomorrow morning." Tsunade explained.

Jiraiya, surprisingly, had stayed serious throughout the explanation. Baki remained silent and stoic. "The two of you are dismissed; a chuunin is waiting outside the office ready to escort you to your new estate." Tsunade informed, to which the new 'couple' nodded, and left.

"Do any of you three have any protests or comments?" Tsunade asked, "And no Jiraiya you can't base your next 'novel' on them – sorry Kakashi." The two aforementioned shinobi pouted slightly.

"Will Temari's siblings and I be allowed to visit, and train with her here?" Baki asked, seriously.

"Of course, all three of you have been given free pass in Konoha. There is even room at their new estate for the three of you to stay there. It's quite large, I had just come from there to ensure Naruto's possessions were delivered." Tsunade replied, and Baki nodded.

"What are the team assignments going to be like now?" Kakashi asked.

"That depends on the teams themselves. I'm sure you want to keep Naruto on your team, as I'm sure Asuma want's Shikamaru to stay on his team. The council wants Naruto and Temari to be on the same team so that they spend as much time together as possible – the perverts. The Suna team is the team most affected as they are losing a member, but from what I understand, Gaara is going to start undergoing training to be Kazekage, and Kankuro is going to begin training under Chyio-sama, to further his puppetry." Tsunade explained, to which everyone nodded.

Jiraiya sat down in one of the chairs in the room, and sighed, "Well, you all need to know, the Akatsuki is going to be after Naruto, _and_ Gaara, most likely they wont actively pursue for a few more years – two, maybe three – so Naruto needs to undergo some pretty intense training to become 'S-Class' as fast as possible. His teammates should also be pushed to achieve 'S-Class' level as fast as possible as well, as they will be on missions together, and they will be in danger just by being with him." He sighed.

"What is Akatsuki, Jiraiya-sama?" Baki asked; Jiraiya looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Akatsuki is a group consisting of 9 'S-Class' missing-nin whom are hunting the Bijuu; Naruto was actually confronted by them on our mission to retrieve Tsunade-hime, and Kakashi met that team the same day we left, comprised of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Jiraiya explained.

"I believe that they already have captured a Bijuu or two already, what they plan to do with the Bijuu? I have no clue, that information is very well kept. But it has to be something big for Uchiha Itachi to join up; he isn't the frivolous type, having murdered his whole clan and all." Jiraiya added.

Baki nodded grimly, Gaara would have to up his training then, Kankuro too, he just hoped these Konoha shinobi to brush Temari off because she was a Suna nin. Jiraiya must have been able to see what he was thinking however, "I'll train Naruto and Temari myself, and I'm sure Kakashi will help out too; having more experience and knowledge of the Sharingan than anyone else in Konoha." Jiraiya explained, before sighing, "I suppose I will have to put up with the Uchiha brat every now and then too, to keep him from running off to Orochimaru, or someone else. He, however, will not learn any of my techniques, nor Yondaime's, they are not meant for greedy Uchiha." Jiraiya mused aloud, Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Tsunade-sama, I think Sakura would be a good candidate to be medical ninja – her chakra control is perfect. I was wondering-..." Kakashi began, but Tsunade cut him off, "I'll take her as my apprentice, but you still have to train her in other aspects of the shinobi arts, you're not going to be sloughing off." She said, and Kakashi nodded solemnly.

Tsunade sat down in her chair, and sighed, looking out the window, "I just hope those two don't kill each other. Temari seems pretty pissed off about this." She said softly.

Baki chuckled, "Temari isn't mad, she's nervous and kind of scared of Uzumaki-san, he defeated Gaara after all; to her that's a pretty big feat. Gaara on the other hand is mad, just not at Uzumaki-san, he respects him too much. His glare was just a warning, and I'm sure Uzumaki-san understands that." He explained, with a little chuckle at the end.

* * *

Temari stared, this place was big, and she had to admit it was beautiful, she was going to get used to not having all that damn sand around, or her stupid brother Kankuro to pissing her off all the time. She glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye, and almost laughed. He was just flat out shocked. 

"Well, I suppose we should take a look around, ne?" Naruto asked, quietly, this all was just too much for him. He was use to being hated and having the scraps and living in a hole. Temari nodded, maybe looking around a bit would settle their nerves a bit.

After about an hour, Naruto had suggested that they pick rooms; Temari had glanced at him, and then said they should get use to sharing a bed as they were married, but if he tried anything she would tell Tsunade, and Naruto paled, causing Temari to smirk slightly. They had walked out onto the back terrace and sat down together on the edge of the wooden deck walk way.

"Hey, let's go find the training area and have a spar...?" Naruto asked, hesitantly, Temari nodded lightly. She wasn't sure she wanted to spar with someone who could beat Gaara. They found the training area pretty easily.

"Alright, you wanna do just taijutsu...?" Naruto asked, and Temari grimaced, her taijutsu wasn't that great. Naruto sighed, "You only use that fan of yours don't you?" Naruto asked, lightly, and Temari nodded, he sighed again. "So what happens when someone's fast enough to get close to you?" he asked with a scowl, looking down.

"I bash 'em with my fan!" she replied angrily, and Naruto shook his head.

"That just won't do." Naruto muttered.

"What do you mean it won't do? Its work up until now!" she shouted in anger, and Naruto sighed.

"We're chuunin, we will be getting higher rank missions, and Gaara's sand isn't going to be there to save you anymore." Naruto said hesitantly, "You need some taijutsu training, and a close combat weapon like a wakizashi or a smaller, lighter, and bladed fan. You should expand your ninjutsu as well, Fuuton jutsu are great and everything, but if you find someone with a Katon jutsu that has some skill, then your arsenal is trashed. You don't exactly need more offensive elemental attacks, some supplementary jutsu would be good, defensive jutsu, and some genjutsu would be good too. Those who specialize too much die quickly." Naruto said, in a lecturing tone, causing Temari's anger to rise.

"So let's go to the weapons shop! I need a new sword anyway; mine was damaged on my last mission." Naruto said excitedly, and Temari just stared. "Here, we'll race so I can test your speed and stamina!" Naruto added as an after thought, and Temari growled.

"Quit treating me like some rookie damn it!" she yelled at him, and he glanced at her with a blank face.

"I'm not. You could crush most of the genin and chuunin here in Konoha. But being my wife will be dangerous for you; there are people that want which I contain and they will kill you to get it." Naruto stated, seriously, Temari faltered slightly.

"Contain...?" She asked, hesitantly.

"The day I was born, the Yondaime seal Kyuubi no Kitsune in to my navel. My whole family died that day fighting the beast, and my mother died giving birth to me, and now the bastard is inside me. Very strong and dangerous people want the power of Kyuubi, and they will do whatever they want to get it. They are a hell of a lot stronger than, or even Gaara are. They could have easily taken Gaara in his released state. One of them massacred the whole of the Uchiha Clan when he was 13, in one night, by himself, and escaped without anyone knowing it had happened until the next day, and they didn't find out who had done it for a week after it had happened." Naruto paused to look directly into Temari's eyes.

"He is the one who has been sent with his partner to take Kyuubi. The organization will most likely send a team after Gaara too." Naruto explained, "If you are not strong enough, they will kill you to get to me. I am not saying you're a liability, but your _are_ my wife, even if we hardly know each other, I don't want you to die because of me, so all I can do is make sure you're at least as strong as I am." Naruto finished, and Temari nodded solemnly.

That actually explained a lot. Why people glared at Naruto, why he was so strong, why he was able to beat Gaara. She sighed, and followed him, as he walked through the house.

"Ok, let's see how fast you are." Naruto said, as he began to take off, and Temari began to zip down the path as fast as she could, Naruto kept up with her, with easy, and then began to speed up, going faster and faster, as if it was nothing, and Temari finally understood, she was slow. When she got to the end of the path to their house, Naruto stood waiting.

"Well, your speed is average, for a chuunin." Naruto said, "We'll have to work on that, and you'll need to learn Shunshin no Jutsu." He finished, as he began to walk towards the center of Konoha, she followed, slightly behind him, thinking about everything had happened today.

* * *

Naruto walked into the Shinobi weapon shop, and immediately went towards the swords and bladed weapons. He had left his katana at home, as it was damaged, and he was tired of it. Temari was following him, looking at all the weapons, unsure of what to look _for_. 

Naruto noticed this, "Let me see your fan, Temari." He said, and she handed him her fan and smirked, then frowned, as he handled it like it was a kunai. "Can you use it one handed, with either hand?" he asked, and she nodded. Naruto 'Hmm'd' then began looking at all the swords. He picked up an average sized wakizashi, and held it, hilt to Temari.

"Give it a practice swing once." She drew the sword from the saya, and Naruto demonstrated with the saya itself, and she swung it once vertically, then horizontally. "How does it feel?" he asked.

"Too light..." she murmured, and slid it back into the saya. Naruto nodded, and placed the sword back on it's stand, and continued to look at the bladed weapons before him, before he noticed an odd looking weapon.

He picked it up, and found it to be a fan; it was heavier than the wakizashi. The fan – while closed – was shaped similar to a katana saya, but straight, about the same length and size as well. He opened it and found that it had lattes made from straight blades that protruded the top of fabric, inspecting it further, he found that there were seals woven into the fabric of the sail, and carved into the blades as well. From what he understood, the sail fabric would turn chakra into blades of wind, parallel to the lattes. And the seals on the blades would produce a similar affect.

He handed it to Temari, and she too inspected it, and asked, "What all does it do, exactly?"

"The seals on the fabric convert chakra into blades of wind, that can be 'shot', and the seals on the blades create a similar affect." He explained, and took the fan from her and explained that holding the fan open and applying chakra to the blades would cause a crescent shaped blade of wind to shoot from the blades, and that swinging the fan like she did her large one, applying chakra to the seals on the fabric would create 'claw' like slashes that would shoot from the fan.

Naruto turned, and saw a tsuba-less wakizashi and katana set, and smiled. He walked over to them, and unsheathed one of them, they were fantastic. There were seals on them as well. The katana could shoot blades of wind, and the other could be covered in lightning. The blades, scabbards, and hilts were black, and the seals were carved into the metal of swards, glimmering in the light. There were seals on the scabbards as well – painted in white – they, together, created a domed barrier, the size of the barrier was proportionate to the amount of chakra given.

Naruto then told her just to look around and if she wanted anything just to pick it out, and he'd buy.

* * *

Naruto had been looking through the scrolls they had on sealing, and had picked a couple out, when he had found Temari, she was wearing new clothes, and she blushed lightly when Naruto checked her out a bit. She wore black hakama – with a white sash – without pleats like his, she wore a black kimono-esque top – backless and wrapped around her neck to cover her front _(**an.** Like Soifon and Yoruichi from bleach)_ and she had a white, knee length cloak, just like Naruto's, only there were black floral designs on it. 

She wore her cloak open, and had a blush tinting her cheeks, as she knew how much her chest showed, but she liked how her new image looked, and the clothes were more comfortable for the Konoha climate. She followed him to the counter where he paid the heft bill, not that he cared, having just been paid for an S-Rank mission. Naruto tucked his new blades through the back of his sash, wakizashi hilt to the left, and katana hilt to the right. Temari had already had her fan holster on over her cloak, with her fan in it, and just placed the new fan in the back of her sash like Naruto did his swords, they both put their respective scrolls in their cloak's inside pockets.

Naruto chuckled at Temari's growing blush as they walked down the street; people were giving them funny looks, their clothing inadvertently matching. Walking next to her, Naruto decided he liked that he was actually taller then her now, if only a little bit, he had grown quite a bit in the last three months.

* * *

When they had gotten home, Naruto had begun studding the scrolls he bought while he watched Temari train against a swarm of his Kage Bunshins. After reading a painting the seals from the larger scroll a few times, he believed he had an adequate grasp on the purpose; they produced a shield of chakra – more like a small barrier that would deflect anything that hit it. After that he had taken the wrappings off of his forearms, and painted the seals on them. 

Rewrapping his right arm, he applied some chakra, and found his arm was encased in a small barrier; he didn't want that, but it was useful. He focused the chakra, and the barrier began to change, forming a circular shield a few inches in front of his out stretched palm; so the shape and placement of the barrier was up to the user – good. He then rewrapped his left arm, and put his armguards back on, and opened the second scroll.

This scroll wasn't nearly as complex, it explained how to increase an object's weight, he created a Kage Bunshin to go and find eight of his old weight plates from when he trained with Ebisu, under 10lb. Five minutes of watching Temari cream his Kage Bunshins later, and he was sitting in front of eight five pound weight plates. He painted the proper seals down onto the metal, before taking out a kunai and carving the seals in.

He activated the seals on two of the plates, and raised the weight to fifty pounds each, and slid them into the bandages on his shins, and used chakra to make them stick in place, then did the same for his forearms, with twenty-fife pounds. He dispelled all his clones, and then blinked a couple times, at the influx of knowledge, he blushed lightly; one of his clones fondled her to distract her... pervert.

She looked to him with a pout, he walked over to her, and pulled out of his sealing scrolls, and unsealed four lengths of bandages, and she looked at him oddly. He began wrapping her right forearm and hand, and explained that she would need the wrappings to hold the weights to increase her strength and speed. When he got to her shins, he blushed lightly, with a comment of 'Nice legs', and wrapped them.

He then explained how to use the weights, and how to keep them in place. After she activated one plate, and made feel around fifteen pounds, she slid it into the wrapping on her right arm, and used chakra to make it stay, then waved her arm around a bit, and nodded. After she put all the new weights on, he had instructed her to increase the weight whenever she got use to them.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by, and the new four-man team 7 had been training together the entire time. Sasuke had been pissed that Naruto got promoted, and he didn't – he got over it when he found out that Naruto now had a lot of responsibilities, and that Temari liked to 'discipline' him when he was being stupid. Naruto had not told a single person about the barriers he could make with his arm wrappings, and sword scabbards – they were a defensive trump card. 

Sasuke kept getting colder and colder the more Naruto progressed; he wasn't even an Uchiha and he was learning Uchiha techniques from Kakashi – it pissed him off. Sasuke had been working mostly on his ninjutsu and taijutsu the entire time – it pissed him off more that seemed like everyone else was growing except for him.

Temari had grown greatly, her taijutsu improved, along with her speed. She had trained with her small fan to the point where she could now fire wind blades from it while it was closed. She had actually suggested to Naruto they start dating, as it help their marriage if they knew each other better, and developed romantic feelings for each other – he had agreed, which is probably why you could often find the two making out in their private bathhouse in their back yard, naked; which led to the first time they had had sex.

Naruto's tutoring with Hiashi had been going well, so far; though he still found council meetings ungodly boring. He had commented during a few council meeting about how stupid some of the things they discussed were, and that he couldn't understand why grown men and women couldn't figure out how pointless and redundant it was, he was scolded by Koharu for it, and he said _"Point and case; I am on the council to give my opinion, and then I get scolded like I'm some useless child, for doing so."_ She had glared at him for that, and Tsunade cleared her throat to get the council back on track.

Sakura had spent the least amount of time training with the team, as she was spending most of her time with Tsunade and Shizune; though she had grown a great deal too.

Naruto sighed as he noticed the Hokage's hawk cawing for him and Temari to report to her office. They were lying in the grass in their back yard, or rather, he was, and she was lying on top of him, asleep and nuzzling his neck. He shook her awake and she moaned a 'what?' and he sighed again, "We've been summoned to Tsunade-sama's office." He replied.

After that they had gone into their house and changed into their mission clothes. Without their weights, and proceeded to Shunshin to Tsunade's office, fifteen minutes later and they were standing next to Shikamaru waiting for their briefing.

Tsunade sighed, "Late last night Uchiha Sasuke defected to Orochimaru with an escort consisting of four shinobi. Temari, your brothers, and Baki-san are on their way here to visit, you are to intercept them and then proceed to follow Shikamaru's and Naruto's trail. Shikamaru is the leader of the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. The only other shinobi available right now are genin, you two can choose whomever you want. Naruto your responsibility is to eliminate all of the Oto-nin escorts, if it's possible. You leave immediately. Dismissed." She finished, and all three left in a hurry, Naruto and Temari disappeared in a poof of smoke and Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome blondes' before he walked out the door.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 5 – finally, ne? Thanks for the reviews btw! I wrote this chapter slowly over a couple days, I don't like it that much, but I know if I don't just go with it, it'll take me another month to rewrite and post it; -.- sigh. I understand that I rushed the relationship between Temari and Naruto, but it's too late now._

_Well, there seems to have been some confusion with my rankings. They are skill and experience rankings not power rankings, you can be a god and get your ass whooped by someone who has more skill and experience than you. Lee only has weapons speed and taijutsu, I suppose I could have given him a 1 for ninjutsu because of the gates but I didn't. Naruto doesn't have a higher ranking because he doesn't have as much experience and skill with his jutsu as Sasuke does, after all, he only had a month to learn everything._

_In this chapter Naruto's abilities have jumped considerably, and it is implied that he has some training with seals; he is not a seal master, simply a novice that can understand and recreate seals, not make his own._

_Kyuubi-induced Sharingan Mutation;_

_(If there is any confusion about this dojutsu; Naruto's Sharingan mutates into this, because of the massive amounts of Kyuubi's chakra, and he does not need to use Kyuubi's chakra to use it after the mutation.)_

_Karyuudo Sharingan: 13._

_Karyuudogan: 17._

_Well, that was my longest chapter yet! (Actual content: 7, 892 words!)_

_Well, please review, and thanks for reading!_

_Null._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and neither does anyone else on Fanfiction.  
Hope you enjoy, my postings may be spread out, but that's just because I'm slow!_

**Rebuilt**_; a story by Null._

* * *

Naruto met Shikamaru and the rest of their retrieval team at the gates. He looked to Shikamaru, expecting him to explain their game plan, as he was the leader of the mission. Shikamaru had seen his look, and sighed with his usual muttering of 'Troublesome'. 

"Ok, last night Uchiha Sasuke defected to Orochimaru, we've been assigned to retrieve him. Naruto has been given the alternate mission of eliminating Sasuke's escort – if it is possible. I am leading the mission, and Naruto is my number 2. We will be taking a linear formation with Kiba and Akamaru in the front, followed by me, then Naruto, then Chouji, and Neji will bring up the rear." Shikamaru paused as he sighed.

"I will be watching the right, Naruto I want you to watch all sides, if you can. Chouji will take the right, and Neji will watch both sides, and the back. There is a high possibility for ambush, so keep a keen eye." He finished.

"Kiba, do you and Akamaru have Sasuke's scent?" Shikamaru asked, he nodded, and Shikamaru motioned for them to move out.

* * *

Temari had been flying through the forest from branch to branch for about three hours now; she would probably be running for another four before she ran into her brothers. She was more worried about Naruto – the baka had just started opening up to her, and had told her about his past. She wasn't sure if she was in love with him, but she knew they wouldn't be stealing Tsunade's sake again anytime soon, she blushed at that thought, with a small smile. Alcohol induced lust can lead a couple down some dangerous paths. 

She was, of course, right in her beliefs early on that sharing a bed and dating would cause their relationship take a turn of the romantic kind, she was happy that Naruto would do pretty much anything she said, it made things so much easier between them. She sometimes wondered if Naruto would just one day snap and yell at her for 'controlling' him. She sighed, and decided to just focus on the mission, she was sure Naruto could cream that spoiled Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura was panicking; Sasuke left, 'to seek power and revenge' – she had told him that she loved him, and he pretty much ignored her. She hoped Naruto would bring him back, she knew that Naruto was strong. At first she thought it was the Sharingan that made him strong, but then Tsunade had corrected her by explaining that Naruto has never had a fair chance at learning _until_ he acquired the Sharingan, so some would automatically assume it was the Sharingan that made him strong – Naruto treated the Sharingan like all his other ninja tools; use it when it's needed, and make sure it stays in good condition as it could save his life and, or his teammates' lives. 

She had wanted to go with, saying that they could use a medical ninja; Naruto flat out said she wouldn't be able to keep the pace they would need to travel at long enough to catch up, and had told her to come with the medical team Tsunade would no doubt send out. She sighed and agreed, knowing full well she didn't have the stamina for this mission, and had gone to Tsunade to request the mission as an in field training experience; Tsunade agreed, but told her to act as a nurse for the certified medics.

* * *

Tsunade was pissed off; that no good brat! Running off like this, she could have his head for such a crime, she half wanted to execute the little bastard, but knew it wasn't the right choice, there was a chance that his mind was not all there because of the affects of the curse seal eating away at him every time he had used it. She was drawing up plans to have him confined until they could remove the seal, or seal it with something a bit more powerful and permanent. 

She knew that Hiashi and Danzou would agree to her thoughts on the matter; the boy was a liability. The council had a better chance of getting a new generation of Sharingan wielders from Naruto than they did from Sasuke, at least they knew for sure that Naruto _liked_ girls – her stolen sake was good evidence of that, from what Jiraiya said he found in Naruto's bathhouse. She chuckled lightly remembering that, when she summoned them for a mock scolding; funniest day ever.

* * *

The team had been running for a few hours, Kiba says they were close, and Neji confirmed it. The traps – which didn't get passed Naruto's Sharingan or Neji's Byakugan – were all disabled, or by-passed. They were approaching the enemy location; Sasuke was inside a sealed barrel, for whatever reason – Neji had said that it gave him a bad feeling, he couldn't explain it further than that, however. 

Naruto activated the Meisaigakure no Jutsu, after telling Shikamaru he was going to attempt to erect a barrier around the barrel Sasuke was in. Shikamaru had agreed that it was a good idea, stealthily securing their target, and leaving the enemy open for his planned ambush. Naruto crept into the enemy camp with his Sharingan active, watching all movement. He got on top of the barrel and created a Kage Bunshin the quickly unsheathed his swords, while his clone grabbed the sheaths, Naruto lunged at the first enemy, while his clone activated the barrier the sheaths created.

"Heh, just some stupid chuunin, this should be a cake walk." A six arm man said, smugly, before spitting something at Naruto.

Naruto created a Chakra no Tate in the path of whatever had been spit at him, causing many eyes to go wide, leaving a fat orange-haired man wide open. Naruto, noticing the opening, exploited it, by rushing the fat man and slashing at him with his katana covered in wind chakra, thanks to the seal on it. If everyone was surprised before, they were stunned at the fact that Naruto had just cut the fat man in half. Well, it's not like the man was paying attention, he was a bad shinobi.

A redhead girl became enraged, and began to play her flute. Naruto didn't much care, he knew Shikamaru had a plan in the making, and Naruto would create an opening for it. Charging chakra into his wakizashi in his left hand, everyone paused at the sound of chirping, and noticed Naruto's wakizashi was covered in crackling electricity, pointing at the redhead. The genjutsu she was casting was easily countered with his Sharingan, and he sent a blast of lightning at the girl's flute, she managed to dodge, just in time.

Shikamaru took this as his time to spring his trap, and captured everyone in his shadow, "Kagemane no Jutsu, success." He announced, in a drawl. The others quickly made themselves known, Chouji picked up the barrel, with the clone standing next to him, barrier in place, and they began to run in the direction of Konoha, with Kiba and Akamaru beside them, leading the way.

Neji and Naruto prepared for the release of the enemies, one by one, so they could be dealt with. That plan ended, when the shadow bind technique was broken by the grey-blue haired shinobi. Naruto rushed him, with new speed by releasing his weight seals. He made for a slash, only to meet a kunai. He charged chakra into his blade and fired a wind blade at point blank, it cut through the kunai, but the shinobi dodged, receiving only a flesh wound on his shoulder.

Shikamaru had reapplied his jutsu to the redhead, before she could react, while Neji rushed the six armed man, performing Hakke Rokujuu yonshou. After the display from their opponent, all of the Oto-nin activated curse seals; they were in for the long haul now. Naruto found that even with the added power and speed, with his Sharingan he could easily keep up with – and reserve his strength and chakra – his opponent. He took a defensive stance; it made conserving energy easier after all.

Shikamaru's opponent began to struggle against his shadow, and he had to perform Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu to hold her in place, she raised her curse seal to level two with frustration. Neji discovered that his opponent didn't just look like a spider but use them as for summoning as well, he was irritated by this Oto-nin testing his Byakugan's abilities. Turning he caught two throwing weapons in mid air, and launched them right at his enemy without even looking in his direction, causing his enemy's eyes to widen; could this boy see in all directions, or was his senses just that good? The arachnid-like shinobi began his game.

Naruto was getting a bit ticked off; he discovered that his opponent was actually two people. After Naruto got a bit more serious, his opponents too, got serious and upgraded to level two of the curse seal, and they confirmed that that was why Sasuke was in the barrel, and that it should be done soon. Naruto began to get more and more irritated, and decided to use the Uchiha's dirty tricks, and laid genjutsu after genjutsu on his opponent, before finally, splitting him in two – vertically.

Naruto looked back to his comrades, and found that Shikamaru was the easiest to help, as he and the redhead were in a power struggle. Naruto crept up behind the girl, and Shikamaru released her, and Naruto pierced her through the back of the neck, severing her spine, and she dropped to the ground, dead.

Shikamaru sighed, as did Naruto, with a shaky breath; killing would never be easy. He looked up to Shikamaru, the silent message between them clear. They began to stealthily look for Neji's opponent. Naruto could see the chakra being used, and Shikamaru followed him. Shikamaru caught him in his shadow bind, and Naruto was about to make the killing blow, but Shikamaru wasn't strong enough to hold off the level two of this enemy, and the nin spat that odd substance into Naruto's face.

Neji, having seen his comrades come to save him, rushed to their location, and quickly dealt palm thrust to the surprised spider-nin, killing him instantly; Neji promptly collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

The Kage Bunshin had dispelled itself, after giving the scabbards to Kiba and explaining how to use the defensive tools. Kiba and Chouji had been running for about an hour, before they stopped for a breath. Before they were able to begin their run again, a white haired teenager showed up, and plainly told them to set Orochimaru-sama's property down and leave or they would die. 

They plainly refused saying that, Orochimaru's property or not, Sasuke was still their comrade. The Oto-nin had sighed, he didn't like killing kids, but he would do anything for Orochimaru-sama. Kiba and Chouji didn't last fifteen minutes; they were tired from the run, and that guy was just too damn strong. They were relived, however, when Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara showed up, and then Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji came out of the forest into the clearing, and block the Oto-nin's path.

They were all about to attack the Oto-nin when a familiar shinobi rose from the ground; Kabuto smirked at all the young shinobi. Naruto growled, and Kyuubi's chakra began to fill his system. The white haired teen set the barrel, with Sasuke in it, down and looked to Naruto. He had been warned about this boy by Orochimaru-sama; do _not_ underestimate him, he is the vessel of Kyuubi and possesses the Sharingan.

"Naruto-san, take your friends and leave. Sasuke-sama will awaken soon, and Orochimaru-sama wishes for his new vessel to be in his hands. I will kill you and your comrades if you do not leave." The Oto-nin said in a monotone.

Kabuto chuckled, "Kimimaro-kun, Naruto-kun is the type to back down easily, besides, and Sasuke-kun is his sparing partner and teammate. I am sure he is only trying to keep a semblance of normal in his life." The traitorous shinobi stated, with mirth, Kimimaro just sighed, before he disappeared.

To Naruto he was moving in slow motion, he could see every movement the Oto-nin was going to make, he cut the bone sword with his wind chakra, and pierced Kimimaro's shoulder with his lightning cover wakizashi, causing the bone user's eyes to widen. "You're too slow for these eyes of mine." Naruto murmured, ripping his wakizashi through Kimimaro's flesh, cutting his arm off, as he tried to leap backwards to limit the damage, everyone just stared in shock at what happened.

There was a rumbling noise, then a small explosion, and everyone could here a sinister chuckle. Sasuke stood, curse seal pulsating, in the remains of the barrel. "Go to Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto ordered Sasuke complied; he wasn't all there at the moment, the upgrading of the curse seal had made him slightly deranged for the moment.

Naruto looked to Gaara, who nodded – he would handle things here. Naruto picked up his scabbards, sheathing his swards, and returned them to his sash, before he took off after Sasuke, slightly amazed at the speed. Apparently this form affected Sasuke more than it did the other curse seal users, for he could match Naruto's Kyuubi enhanced speed.

* * *

Chouji took out a small case of pills, and took the blue pill, before passing a sack of soldier pills to Kiba, who then tossed them to Shikamaru, who passed them to Neji. They were ready to fight these two shinobi; Temari started the match off by slashing a wind blade, from her closed fan, between the two shinobi, and the proceeded to open it. The battle was on.

* * *

Naruto had caught up with Sasuke at a valley, each standing on the head of a statue, facing on another. "Going somewhere, Teme?" Naruto asked, sarcastically. 

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "I suppose I am, Dobe." He replied.

Naruto looked up at the sky, and sighed, "I have orders to take you back. You know you can't beat me if I use Kyuubi's chakra – Kyuubi being the strongest of the Bijuu and all." Naruto asked, as he returned his gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke just chuckled, "Doesn't matter, I still want to fight you. Maybe while fighting you I can master my Sharingan." He said, with a smirk.

Naruto laughed, hard, "With the state you're in now? Impossible, you have to have a focused, calm, and understanding mind to master the Sharingan. Right now, you are most likely not all yourself; the curse seal is affecting your mind like a drug. Drugs remove focus and calm, and if you are not focused and calm, you cannot be understanding." Naruto explained, as he suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke, in a crouch.

"By your surprise, I can assume you were unable to follow my movements, ne? Which proves that I am right, you're not focused or calm; just amped up drugs." Naruto stated blandly, dodging a roundhouse kick, Naruto slammed his palms onto the stone below him, and lifted himself up to deliver a heal drop to Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke caught the foot, and threw Naruto off the stature, down towards the river. Naruto prepared himself, and when he hit water, he used chakra to propel himself through the water. Sasuke had followed him down to the water's surface, with a Chidori ready. Naruto matched his Chidori with a Rasengan, and then charged.

When the attacks met, there was a pause before both shinobi were launched backwards by the explosion caused by the Rasengan. Naruto twisted in mid-air to land on hi hands and feet, sliding backwards. Sasuke tumbled, too surprised by the results of the attack. Sasuke climbed to his feet as the power of the curse seal receded, he placed his forehead protector on, and got into a ready stance, and closed his eyes to calm his mind.

Naruto grinned, he felt the change in Sasuke, the teme figured it out – sure enough, Sasuke opened his eyes and the matured into a fully developed Sharingan, "So, you figured it out, calm, focused, and understanding." Naruto said, as he too, got into a ready stance.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, you were pretty much telling me how to advance it; I would have to be you not to figure it out." Naruto grinned, again.

"Oh? But I mastered mine before you did yours." Naruto stated, and Sasuke just smirked.

"You must have wanted to test your Sharingan out, to have let me get this far, ne, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! Though, I'll still win." Naruto said, with his own smirk, before he disappeared.

Sasuke's eyes widened, '_Fast!'_ he thought, though he could see the projection of the movements Naruto was about to make and smirked, preparing for his counter attack, his smirk faded when Naruto stopped instantly, right when Sasuke made to move. Naruto smirked inwardly, and slammed his fist into Sasuke's shocked face, sending him rocketing backwards.

Naruto stood on the water's surface, "You know, Kakashi-sensei didn't teach you what you wanted to learn because he feared that this might happen; I'm sure he regrets teaching you the Chidori too." Naruto said, in a tired voice. "I would know as the jutsu scroll with it in it that he gave to me clearly said it was meant to save your friends, not kill them." Naruto sighed again.

"Let's just beat the shit out of each other, and then go home, ne? Go home to a nice hot bath, get a scolding from the women in our lives, and then take a nice long nap. After that, we can do some practical training, get a couple of missions, make fun of Jiraiya-sensei's perverseness, and steal Kakashi's book." Naruto offered.

"I'll think about it, though that trip to the hot springs sounds nice... though I'd rather go _alone_." Sasuke added with a small smirk.

"Pfft, I've got my own bathhouse, and a wife to enjoy; why would I go with you?" Naruto retorted with a grin, Sasuke's smirk widened.

"I could probably get Sakura to join me and use the Uchiha baths, you know." Sasuke retorted, and Naruto grinned, Sasuke's smirk widened, "I could probably get Sakura _and_ Ino to join me." Naruto scowled at that, causing Sasuke's smirk to widen further.

"Well, let's move on to the 'beat the shit out of each other' part, and you can think about the rest, like you said, ne? I am sure you would like to test your full power against mine, with those new eyes of yours." Naruto offered, annoyed about Sasuke's last comment.

"Think you can handle it, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, as he activated the curse seal, and disappeared, and reappeared, with his punch clutched in Naruto's hand.

"Think you can, Teme?" Naruto asked, smirking. Sasuke leapt backwards and began to go into level two of the curse seal. Naruto's smirk grew as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Naruto found himself before Kyuubi's grinning image. He scowled, at having to be in such a place. 

Kyuubi stared down at Naruto and smirked, "**So, you need me again, ne? Have fun, and don't die.**" Kyuubi rumbled.

"It's not that I need you, more that I don't want to get humiliated after talking big." Naruto retorted with a grin. "Thanks for the go-juice!" he chirped cheerfully just to piss the fox off, then left.

* * *

Sasuke took a step back as he felt the massive power flowing off of Naruto, causing his own little typhoon on the river. Naruto was arched backward screaming in pain as red chakra filled with malice began to cover him. Naruto dropped to his knees leaning forward, holding his eyes; blood was dripping from between his fingers, before he placed his hands on the waters surface, and a tail began to form, along with ears, from then chakra. 

When Naruto looked up, and his Sharingan was different, Sasuke stared curiously, and raised a brow when the veins on Naruto's temples bulged slightly; he registered shock however, when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. Sasuke was able to dodge the punch, but was caught by surprise when Naruto's chakra reached out and grabbed him, slamming him into the cliff wall.

When the dust settled, Sasuke stood with wings that looked like hand, spread out behind him, and he took to the skies. Naruto scowled. He grinned, however, when he just reached upwards with his hands, and the chakra shot out at followed Sasuke; Sasuke was unprepared, when Naruto's tail sneakily found its way around his left leg, and slammed him into the ground.

Sasuke stood, Chidori in his left hand, and Naruto grinned, forming a Chidori in his right, his was bigger, causing Sasuke to scowl. They charged, when they were about to meet, Sasuke registered shock as Naruto disappeared; he understood when he suddenly felt a foot collide with the side of his head, sending him in to the cliff face again.

Fine, fine, it was time to get serious. He flashed through handseals and shot a _huge_ Gokakyu no Jutsu at Naruto, and disappeared. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, however, Naruto had discovered he could see all the way around him, and through just about everything, and was able to follow Sasuke's movement quite easily, so Sasuke was quite surprised to find a fist in his face when he stopped in front of Naruto, in an attempt to kick him.

They began a high speed taijutsu battle, neither gaining any ground as the traded punches, kicks, knees, elbows, and the occasional tail or wing. Sasuke registered shock, however, when his punch hit a shield of chakra, if it wasn't for his Sharingan he would have receive a foot in his mouth. They were an even draw, well, that's what Sasuke thought – Naruto wasn't using all the power he could, and he wasn't using his swords yet, he was just having fun.

Naruto grunted when his vision picked up the forms of Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kakashi. He pulled on Kyuubi's chakra just a bit, growing a second tail, and suddenly appeared with his right knee in Sasuke's stomach, then chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. He released Kyuubi's chakra, after he moved himself and Sasuke onto dry land, and collapsed on the ground from mild exhaustion.

Gaara had a feeling that he should be glad that he and Naruto were comrades now, as he was sure if he could have kept up with him in that form. Shikamaru sighed with a muttering of 'Troublesome Sharingan users', and began find his way down the cliff face. Temari smirked, and followed Shikamaru, and Kakashi just stared; he was amazed at the power they displayed. Sure he could have 'easily' beaten them, because of his masses of jutsu and experience, but he knew that one wrong move and he would be out.

Kakashi sighed, he hope those two would rely on that power, as there was a chance that someone would find a way around it. He was sure that Naruto wouldn't, as the power was from the source of the hate of the village, but he wasn't quite sure about Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, "Everyone is fine, Naruto; just exhausted and battered. That Kabuto guy was really troublesome and escaped. The other one died in the middle of a jutsu from a disease." He paused, "How are you?" he asked.

"Tired, and my eyes hurt." Naruto replied, and paused, "Ok, my whole body hurts, but my eye hurt the most." He sighed, and looked to Kakashi.

"Sasuke's mastered his Sharingan – I kind of told him how... I was bored and wanted a challenge; turns out Sasuke panics in the face of power." Naruto informed, dryly.

"I think using that much of Kyuubi's chakra mutated my Sharingan though..." Naruto added, as he activated his Sharingan, and a black three-point-star formed in the center of the blood red iris with the veins on his temples bulging faintly. Naruto's eyes suddenly went blue, and rolled back into his head, before he tipped over, unconscious. Kakashi sighed, and Shikamaru mumbled a troublesome again.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she healed the last of the retrieval team. She had to go and analyze Naruto's eyes with that Nara, and try to figure out how his changed, and what exactly the changes were. She was proud of Naruto, based on the reports given by the conscious members of the retrieval team; he had carried out his mission, and tried not to endanger the team. Shikamaru had made good plans, having Chouji and Kiba carry the errant Sasuke, while Naruto, Neji and himself fought the shinobi – she was glad that the Suna Siblings showed up so timely too. 

She sighed again, Sakura had been pissed off after she found out that Sasuke had been detained, and his chakra had been sealed. Kakashi had explained that what Sasuke had done was actually treason and the village could legally execute him, however, considering his rank, and how far he had gotten, it was doubtful that he would get anything more than suspension and a good scolding. Kakashi went on to explain that if it had been Naruto, he would have been executed without question, sadly. After hearing that Sakura shut her mouth; she knew why the village would have had Naruto executed – Naruto had told her and Sasuke himself, about the fox.

Tsunade shook her head to clear her thoughts and made her way to Naruto's room.

* * *

Naruto sighed in content; Temari had climbed into his hospital bed and nuzzled him. Reflecting on their relationship, he realized that they had gotten pretty close pretty fast – not that he cared – they had made a promise the each other, after that night in the bathhouse, to take their relationship a bit slower. He was content with just cuddling like they were; made things a lot less complicated. 

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade entered the room, followed by a man he had only ever seen on the Council of Konoha, Nara Shikaku, a man known for his intelligence and logic – and shadow manipulation. Tsunade walked over to Naruto's bed, smirked, and then cleared her throat loudly, waking Temari – who blushed, and got out of the bed.

"Naruto, we are going to analyze your Sharingan to see what the changes are, and if they are permanent. Please activate it." Tsunade explained, Naruto just nodded, before his eyes became red with a three-point-star pupil and veins on his temples bulged faintly.

Tsunade just stared into his eyes, they certainly looked different, Shikaku was thinking along the same lines. Tsunade extended her hand as it was surrounded in green chakra, and placed it on his forehead. Shikaku walked around to the other side of the bed, and his right hand was covered in blue chakra, which he placed over Naruto's eyes – Naruto just looked _through_ the hand. Shikaku raised a brow at the change in the flow of chakra, and smirked inwardly; so he could see through solid mass _and_ had a complete 360° of vision, just like the Byakugan. He suspected that Naruto could _not_ see the chakra pathways _and_ the Tenketsu, perhaps one or the other, but not both.

Tsunade was analyzing the physical changes, and was also quite surprised when he looked through Shikaku's hand – she had studied the Byakugan before, and the physical change in the eye when focused was almost exactly the same. Perhaps this proves that the Sharingan comes from the Byakugan, the genetic information to create the abilities had to come from somewhere, it could just be that all Sharingan eye posses dormant genes that would all the use of Byakugan-esque abilities. She shot that idea down, however, when the pupil shifted, the points became more elongated, and it began to spin, slowly.

"Naruto, what do you see?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm? I was just experimenting with the X-Ray vision on Temari, and found that I can see her internal organs, all the way down to the chemicals in her bloodstream – kind of freaky, really." Naruto replied, nonchalantly, and Tsunade nearly dropped the jutsu from shock.

"Can you see individual cells? And if so, can you see _inside_ the cells?" Shikaku asked, calmly.

"Yeah... it's kind of gross, looking at this stuff; I'll just use it to 'undress her with my eyes'." Naruto answered, giggling. Tsunade swatted him.

"Can you still perform Sharingan techniques?" Shikaku asked, keeping his head on his shoulders – though he was feeling a bit jealous at the prospect of seeing through clothes, and no one could say he was peeping.

"Well, most Sharingan techniques require eye contact, but given the 360 degree vision, I might be able to lay a genjutsu without direct eye contact." Naruto answered, as he attempted to place a genjutsu on everyone in the room – he knew it worked when Tsunade got a funny look on her face; large spiders with Jiraiya's head would give you a funny looking face. "I still have to study the Uchiha scrolls to learn more advanced techniques though. Kakashi-sensei would let me have anything more then genjutsu." Naruto explained.

Shikaku removed his hand, and looked to Tsunade, "From the chakra it's as if the Mangekyo Sharingan got mixed with the Byakugan, and created an entirely new dojutsu." He offered, wondering what she had to say.

"Well, I have never had the chance to study the Mangekyo Sharingan, but the physiology is a bit different from the Byakugan. This dojutsu still holds all of its base components – its base being the Sharingan. The only one who truly knows what happened would be Kyuubi, considering it was most likely his chakra that has done it." Tsunade explained, and Shikaku nodded.

"I suppose I could go ask him, though I doubt he'll be very forth coming." Naruto explained, with a sigh. Tsunade nodded, and motioned for him to give it a try.

Naruto relaxed slightly, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kyuubi stared at Naruto, bored. He was, however curious of why the boy was here; he hadn't really paid any attention to what was going on outside, as there was no violence. 

"**What the hell do you want now?"** Kyuubi rumbled, annoyed, and curious.

"What happened to my eyes?" Naruto asked, straight-forwardly.

Kyuubi raised a brow, "**They got better, what else is there to know?"** he asked, more annoyed.

Naruto sighed, "What are they, what can they do, how did they come to be, are they a mix between the Mangekyo and the Byakugan... that sort of stuff." Naruto replied.

"**Why does it matter?"** Kyuubi stated, not really caring what the boy wanted.

"You've become more childish then I use to be." Naruto taunted.

Kyuubi growled, "**Your body reacted to the predatory nature of my chakra, unlocking some dormant DNA within the Sharingan and my chakra manipulated it to form your predatory dojutsu. Basically your Sharingan evolved into the Mangekyo Sharingan, and my chakra manipulated it to form a predatory dojutsu. The changes are permanent, and you can now perform techniques similar to those of the Mangekyo – what they are, I don't know, and don't care; you can probably just make your own that use the Mangekyo's ability with dimensions and time-space. Now leave."** Kyuubi roared.

"_Be warned... it is still evolving."_ Naruto heard faintly as he left.

* * *

Naruto sighed, and opened his eyes. He really didn't understand why the Kyuubi had to be such an ass; they were stuck together, any freedom the fox got he would get through Naruto. 

"Well, Kyuubi says that my body had a reaction to the predatory nature of his chakra that awakened dormant DNA within the Sharingan and his chakra manipulated that DNA into what my dojutsu has become. Considering that Kyuubi specifically chose the word predatory to describe his chakra, I would assume that this dojutsu is good for 'hunting' or stalking ones prey." Naruto paused to let this information sink in.

"He explained that my Sharingan evolved into the Mangekyo and that his chakra made it a 'predatory' dojutsu. He suggested that I might be able to utilize the Mangekyo's dimensional and time-space manipulation abilities, but that he wasn't sure nor did he care, and apparently it's still evolving." Naruto finished, with another sigh.

Tsunade nodded, "Perhaps you and Kakashi should find and read the Uchiha secret scrolls. Kakashi needs to find a counter for the Mangekyo incase he comes across Itachi again, and you need to find techniques to use for it. At any rate, keep me updated on the 'evolution' of your dojutsu." Tsunade instructed, with a sigh, before Shikaku and her left.

* * *

Naruto had been out of the hospital for about two weeks, he was just taking it easy. He had been mopping about for a while; he had killed four people on the retrieval mission, sure it was his job to kill those nin, but they were still people. He had gone to hang out with, and help Iruka at the academy for a couple days. Iruka had helped Naruto get over the fact that he had killed so many. Iruka had said "_As shinobi, we are required to kill. As humans, we feel guilt, and regret, this is unavoidable. As a human shinobi, all you can do is hone your skill so that you become as efficient as possible so that your enemies are released from the hell that is the shinobi's life, as quickly as possible."_ Naruto had found those words to be true; if he were to fall in combat, he would want his enemy to have done it quickly. As a human shinobi, you can only be humane to your enemies by being efficient. 

Naruto had found that he liked being in a life threatening situation more than he liked dealing with the brats at the academy. After a week of the brats, Naruto had apologized to Iruka for being such a pain when he was in the academy; Iruka just laughed. The class had really liked Naruto, after finding out that he was Iruka's student once too, Naruto had told the class that if they listen to Iruka and pay attention, that they would become chuunin on their first try in the exams too – instead of just getting lucky like he had. He had told the kids, "_People often believe that Konoha is the strongest village of the Five because of power, but those people are wrong. Konoha is the strongest village because we are a family, because of the people next to you – your brothers and sisters. Our teamwork is what makes us strong, our precious people, with out someone to care for, you will not become strong. That is the Will of Fire, the true power of Konoha."_ Iruka had just grinned, and the kids stared at him all starry-eyed, Naruto had just smiled.

After his week of volunteering in the academy he had gone back to 'post marriage leave', him and Temari pretty much just spent the time training, and hanging out with their friends. They had actually found Neji and Tenten kissing, and the stoic bastard had threatened them, to keep them quiet, they had just laughed in his face, with a madly blushing Tenten behind him – they had however, stayed quiet, only because the look on Neji's face was priceless. Sasuke had been release from his containment cell, they had not found a way to remove the curse seal, but they had sealed his chakra system – preventing the use of chakra. Sasuke didn't like it, but he understood – it was the logical path, he knew that what he had done was considered treason.

Jiraiya had actually began to research a sealing method, using a sample of Kyuubi's, and Naruto's chakra; he had found that if he could get the right mix of chakra, and the right seal, that he could – theoretically – seal the curse seal, permanently. His theory was that, the curse seal would attempt to fight the foreign chakra, so if he had used a seal to seal Kyuubi's and Naruto's chakra into the curse seal, and a containment seal to keep the battle for supremacy within the seal – in order not to effect the host – that the seal would never be able to activate. He still had some research to do on the matter, but that was his basic theory, and he had time to research it, however, because Kakashi had taken to training Naruto, while he himself attempted to advance his Sharingan to the Mangekyo.

Naruto sighed as he read his copy of the Uchiha Secret scroll, and Itachi's research – which they had found sealed into the wall of the secret meeting place. It would take some time to learn how to use the Mangekyo abilities, he was glad though, that he wasn't stuck with techniques like Tsukuyomi – Itachi originals – because genjutsu wasn't exactly his thing, he could do it, and was quite good, but he preferred to beat the shit out of his enemy, not torture their minds into breaking.

Naruto sighed again; this was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

_Chapter 6, done! Sasuke was 'saved' and now Naruto is learning to use Mangekyo powers – which I made up based on what I have seen the Mangekyo do. The next chapter will be about the time skip, I think, anyway. Some things that weren't quite explained here will be explained in the next chapter – if I remember them XD. Just ask about things that need to be explained in a review so I can make the next chapter better!_

_Hope you liked the most fighting I have ever written. I know it's not much compared to other stories, but at least I got creative on the retrieval! I made Sasuke look kind of weak, and I am sorry, but I am trying to portray him as 'scarred', afraid of those who are stronger then him. Itachi has always been able to whoop his ass, he got owned by Orochimaru and Haku, and then he felt all the power Naruto was releasing – he panicked and didn't believe in himself, therefore he wasn't able to stay focused, and lost. It will help him to strengthen his bonds in Konoha, when they help him accept, and get over his fears._

_I made Naruto look overly overpowered in this chapter too, he is not overly overpowered, he was only able to kill the sound four so easily because they had underestimated him, and he was just that fast – he had caused openings by surprising his opponents, and the teamwork of the retrieval team exploited the openings._

_On another note, the parings, I think I have changed my mind a bit – Naruto and Ino isn't quite plausible. Naruto and Hinata, on the other hand is. I might – not definitely – have some sort of thing between Hiashi and Naruto where Hiashi plans to make Hanabi heir, and doesn't want Hinata to get the caged bird seal, so he marries her off to Naruto, as he _is _required by law to have multiple wives – multiple as more than one. Well that's the reason he gives to Naruto, but his true reason is that he knows how Hinata feels about the boy, and wants her to be happy._

_For you lemon lovers, sorry, I don't have enough faith in my writing to portray such a thing; however, past encounters between lovers will possibly be referenced. I plan on putting Sakura and Ino with Sasuke, and Tenten with Neji, obviously. As a joke I could make Kiba and Akamaru a couple – not really, but that would be funny to see. Kiba will most likely nail some OC chick, later on in the story, and Shino will probably end up in an arranged marriage, as he is too emotionless and too into bugs to actually look for a woman. Shikamaru and Chouji will most likely find some OC later on in the story too, don't plan on anything though, I'm not much of a romantic, sorry._

_I hope you like my original ideas, and if they are not originals, I swear I made them up on the fly!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like it._

_Null._


End file.
